Once My Enemy, Now My Friend
by DracosGirlMakayla
Summary: Hermione and Draco are secretly together. What happens when Hermione is attacked because of someone knows? Once they show the school that they're together on the night of the ball, will things change? Will the attacks from a mysterious person stop?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: as much as I love them, I own no one in this or any other chapter.  
  
A/N: sorry, this is just the first chapter, and if I don't have it mentioned in there somewhere this is in their fifth year. Read and review please.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked down the Hogwarts halls giggling and laughing at one another's stories on their way back to their dorms. Classes were out for the day. Their homework had been finished the day before and they had the entire afternoon to do whatever they pleased.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked as they set their books down.  
  
"Want to play Wizard Chess?" Ron hopefully suggested. He was always up for a round of kicking someone's ass.  
  
"No. We played yesterday. I want to do something different. I want to something fun, something exciting." She sighed.  
  
"Like what? We could go pick on Malfoy. We could practice Quidditch. We could start some trouble in the library. Take your pick." Ron smirked.  
  
"I have no athletic ability. So Quidditch is out. I don't want to go anywhere near Malfoy, don't even think about it. And how could you even think about starting trouble in the library? We could get kicked out and not be allowed back in for weeks, and in case you have forgotten, we have a major project coming up in muggle studies and in care of magical creatures in a few days." Hermione responded.  
  
"Ok then. I'm going on the field to practice for the big game on Saturday. Come if you want to, or stay, but I'm going." He threw his hands up and headed for the door.  
  
Hermione remained in her seat. She hated sports usually. She didn't want to play. However she was in the mood for a good book. The library had just bought several new books. She decided to go and check them out.  
  
She whistled to herself as she made her way to the library. She had already read all the books worth reading and was in desperate need of something new. This would be perfect.  
  
She walked inside and saw that Madame Pince was momentarily on her ten-minute break. There were very few people there. A few second years sat at three separate tables. A group of fourth years scanned the shelves on transfiguration, and then she saw a streak of blond hair quickly moving from one shelf to another.  
  
She walked over to see what was going on. When she turned the corner and looked to her side, there was Malfoy. He was taking books from one shelf, and putting them on shelves in separate isles. He grinned and laughed to himself. Hermione was disgusted at his juvenile antics and cleared her voice to make her presence known.  
  
"Wha? Oh its just you Granger. What do you want?" He spat.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy?" She asked.  
  
"None of your damn business. Why don't you go and bother your little boyfriends or something?" He snarled.  
  
"Why are you doing that? You know how often these books are used. What if someone needs them and can't find them?" She questioned.  
  
"That's their problem. Not mine, and didn't I already tell you to get lost?" He stopped what he was doing to glare at her.  
  
"Whatever. Who want's to hang around here with you anyway?" she shook her head and walked over to the shelf of new books.  
  
She looked on a sheet of paper listing all the new books and tried to find a good one. There was a new one on fifth year transfiguration, but it wasn't there. She shrugged, thinking it had been checked out. But as she looked for a book on muggles, then on the more recently discovered magical creatures, they were missing too. She went through fifteen titles and found that not one of them was anywhere to be seen. Then one word popped into her head, Malfoy.  
  
She sauntered over to him and just stood there waiting for his attention. She knew that he was aware of her presence. He was ignoring her and he continued to shuffle numerous books up. Then finally he turned to her and sighed.  
  
"Is there something you want you little muddblood? If there is would you please get it out now? I'm a little busy here and I'm having trouble concentrating with you hovering over me like that. I would understand if you liked me or something, and if that's the case then join the fanclub and leave me alone." He growled.  
  
"Believe it or not it is extremely easy to be immune to the Malfoy charm. I want a book, one of the new ones. What did you do with them?" she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't know. I've already gone through hundreds of books. And how do you know if I did it? They could have been checked out." He glared.  
  
"No. I looked, all fifteen of the ones I want are gone. Maybe one or two of them are gone, but I know you did something with the others. Where are they?" She demanded.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you get out of my face and go look?" He suggested and went back to his activity.  
  
"You are so pathetic. You do know that right? I've seen first years more mature then you. Hell, even the first years don't do this? Are you really that bored?" She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you still here? Are you so bored that you have to stand there and bother me? Or do you have a thing for me?" He asked.  
  
"Neither. I just want a book." She answered.  
  
"Here then. You wanted a book." He pulled some random book off the shelf and handed it to her.  
  
"Not that one. I've already read it. I want a new one." She sighed.  
  
"You have absolutely no life. You know that right?" He walked around the corner and came back with one of the new books.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know where they were?" She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Look, I got you the book. Would you go away now?" He walked away from her.  
  
She ignored his last comment and went to get her book checked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Bear in mind that this is just the first chapter. I will try to have the next one up tomorrow. Review please. 


	2. The Project

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this chapter.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this. Please review.  
  
Finally Friday rolled around and Hermione walked beside her two friends to Care of Magical Creatures with the always annoying Slytherins. As they approached the grass they noticed that a few people were already there and were talking. Harry and Ron started talking sports and Hermione left them to go talk to Lavender and Parvarti.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Did you hear? There's supposed to be this huge project that's worth our entire grade in both Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies! It sounds really cool, the only problem is that we have to pair up with them." Lavender looked over her shoulder at the Slytherins.  
  
"How could they take something so exciting and make it so wrong and horrid? I don't like any of them, but if they pair me with Malfoy or Parkinson I swear I'll scream." Hermione glared at them.  
  
"I don't think I'd mind working with Malfoy too much. He's hot now! Look at him. Blond hair, silverish eyes, and the body of a god. I think I could deal with his little attitude problem." Parvarti grinned.  
  
"I don't think he's hot. Oh how I hate him. If I get stuck with him I'll just die." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Sorry everyone. I had a bit of a problem with me dog. Now then, I'm sure ye all know 'bout yer project. This is werth yer whole grade in two classes. So, this animal isn't a complete magical creature. A cross breed if you will." Hagrid joined the students.  
  
"Don't tell me that we have to touch some slimy muggle animal!" Pansy shrieked in horror and disgust.  
  
"What we have ere is a dog, but not just any ol dog. This ere is part werepup part Rottweiler." Hagrid beamed.  
  
"How cute! I just adore Rottweilers. My cousin has one." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ok, now I really don't want to do this." Pansy glared.  
  
"You can shut that trap of yours any time now." Hermione turned and snapped back at the little snob.  
  
"Calm down now childern. We 'ave a lot to discuss." Hargid stated.  
  
He talked for another half an hour. What was happening was pairing up tow people. One from each house, and together they would raise a puppy. They had to see what it was like. How was it different and similar to a rottweiler and a werepup? How fast did it grow? What things made it behave differently? This was the basic idea of the project. It would last for three months.  
  
"Now that ye all got the concept, let's pair up. 'Arry and Pansy." Hagrid looked around. Both Harry and Pansy glared at each other in disgust.  
  
"Ron and Crabbe."  
  
"Seamus and goyle"  
  
"Bullstrode and Lavender."  
  
"Draco and Hermione."  
  
After hearing her own name Hermione froze. Her brain was no longer able to process anything that was happening at the moment. She was still coming to terms with the fact that she was partners with Malfoy!  
  
"Ok granger. If I have to work with you let's just get one thing straight. You do the work, and I'll get the grade. Got it." Malfoy sneered as he approached her.  
  
"How about no. I'm not taking your crap Malfoy. As much as I hate you and don't want to be within a hundred yards of you, I am working on this with you. I am not doing a damn thing all by myself. You will help me and that is final!" she turned and snapped at him.  
  
At that moment all heads turned their way. Hermione looked slightly embarrassed and yet she didn't budge and kept a glare at him. He wanted to say something back, but wouldn't dare. When she was in a mood, it was no use arguing with her. She would win, and he couldn't afford to be embarrassed anymore.  
  
"Well now, I want ye each to decide who will take care of it and for how long. Ye should each get tergether at least once a week, but I would recommend more. Also ye must take 'em everywhere ya go. They sleep in ye room, and I know you probably don't want 'em in ye beds, so make one up for 'em, and we'll discuss more next week. You will receive 'em on Monday." Hagrid explained and excused the class.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, watcha think? Review please. I meant to get this up the day after I posted the first chapter, but I had four tests to study for. I'll try to get chapter three up tomorrow. Review please. 


	3. Damien

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Sorry I have been taking so long to add more chapters. I am usually much faster. Anyway, puppy is here now! Read.  
  
On Monday afternoon, Hermione went with the rest of the Gryffindores to go pick up their puppy. She had discussed this all with Malfoy and she would take him for a week and so would he. They didn't have any specific dates for when they would get together to discuss the puppy and do the papers, but at the moment she didn't care.  
  
"I see all ya Gryffindores er 'ere. Good. Don' tell 'em, but I don' trust them Slytherins." Hagrid started passing out the puppies.  
  
They all had different coats. They all had Rottweiler markings, like the two different colors, but not all of them were black and tan. Some had black, tan, grey, white, blond, brown, and this silver kind of color. Some of them had the were puppy horns, or claws, or eyes. Not one puppy looked like any other.  
  
Hagrid smiled as he picked up his favorite puppy and handed it to Hermione. He told her that he was giving that one to her because it was a special one. It had a lot more character and a lot more power, and he knew she could handle him.  
  
"Now, this is just one litter. In each litter of puppies there is one special one. One that 'as powers far greater 'en the rest. Yet ya won't know which one that is until the very end o the year. And at the end of the year, if ya still wish to keep 'em, then ye can. If ye don't then I'll take 'em." Hagrid explained.  
  
Hermione smiled and walked back to her room with her sleeping puppy. It was beautiful. It was black and dark brown. It had little horns near it's ears and yellow and red eyes. He had sharp little teeth, but didn't bite very hard.  
  
"Oh, you're darling. Do you know that? You are the cutest little thing I've ever seen." Hermione cooed.  
  
He barked at her and his tail began to wag. He ran all around her room. Hermione didn't have to worry about anyone barging in on her. She was a prefect and had a room to herself.  
  
"Now, what should we name you?" She looked down at the playful puppy.  
  
"Demon? Rusty? Tremor? Lex? Develon?" She listed off names, but he started to snarl at all of them.  
  
"Max? Ares? Hades? Riggs?" Yet he didn't think much of those names either.  
  
"How about Damien?" Hermione suggested hopefully.  
  
At that he wagged his tail, as short as it was. Then he began barking cheerfully and rolled onto his belly. So Hermione laughed and rubbed his belly.  
  
"Damien it is then." She laughed.  
  
Hermione played with him for hours. He was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Now her only problem was introducing him to Crookshanks. Crookshanks wouldn't like him at first, but eventually they would get along. Then there was a knock at her door.  
  
She picked up Damien and opened the door. It was Malfoy. He didn't wait to be invited in. He just walked right in. He looked around and his eyes landed on the puppy in Hermione's arms.  
  
"So, this is our puppy?" Malfoy asked softly.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Malfoy pleaded.  
  
Hermione gently placed the puppy in his arms. The two stared at one another for a moment. Then a smile spread across Malfoy's face and Damien's tail began to sway. He tried to reach upward to lick Malfoy's face.  
  
"He's a cute little one. Did you name him already?" Malfoy's eyes never left the playful pup.  
  
"Yeah. His name is Damien." Hermione answered.  
  
"Damien. I like that. I remember it off this muggle movie I watched before. It was the name of the kid in the Omen." He sat down on the floor and Damien jumped into his lap.  
  
"You've seen it. I love that movie." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Cool. So, when do you want to get together to work on the papers?" He asked.  
  
"Well, we can do the first one now, and then again on Friday?" she suggested.  
  
So they began work. They looked him over, making notes about his behavior and appearance. And after about an hour of working Malfoy left. Hermione was surprised he had been so nice. Not one rude comment. And he seemed to adore Damien.  
  
And then it was late. Time for bed. Hermione decided to sleep on the floor with Damien. He wasn't big enough to reach her bed yet. In a few weeks she would probably have a hard time getting him off, but until then she would sleep on the floor with him. And as she turned out the lights and crawled under the covers, Damien snuggled close to her and fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Doesn't he just sound like the cutest little thing? I love Rottweilers! I have one right now. He is the smallest of my three dogs. My largest is an English Mastiff. Sorry, just had to say that. Please review, and I'll try to get chapter four up tomorrow. 


	4. Call Me Hermione

Disclaimer: As I have already stated, I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I told you I would get this up today! I didn't lie!  
  
  
  
By Friday Hermione was attached to Damien. She loved the little monster. He still hadn't been introduced to Crookshanks, but that was soon to come. So far all the teachers were going crazy. In transfiguration they wouldn't stop barking, with the exception of Hermione's. They all snarled at Snape. They loved chasing broomsticks. The only classes they were good in was Care of Magical Creatures. And that was because Hagrid loved them.  
  
Hermione was on her way to meet Malfoy. They had decided to meet in the prefect common room. She knew the library would be packed, and outside was not an option, seeing as it was raining.  
  
As she opened the door she set Damien down and he ran straight for Malfoy who was sitting on the floor with a quill and paper. Malfoy smiled and picked up the little guy and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Hey little man." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Should we get started?" Hermione sat down on a chair.  
  
"Sure." Malfoy nodded and set the puppy down.  
  
"Ok, how has he changed since Monday?" Hermione looked at Damien.  
  
"Well his horns are starting to grow longer. And he is much more hyper." Malfoy noted.  
  
"And how is he the same?" Hermione asked.  
  
"His little spot hasn't appeared yet. His bark hasn't changed, and he still has puppy breath." Malfoy pet the little creature lying in his lap.  
  
"Ok. Is there anything else?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"No. It has only been four days. That was a short little session. Well, we got that done. When do I take him? Do I get him today or on Monday?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well Malfoy, it was supposed to be on Monday, but I can see that you want to take him home. Why don't you take him and keep him until next Monday?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Really?" He smiled hopefully.  
  
"Why not?" She smirked.  
  
"Thank you." He said so softly she was almost sure that she didn't hear it.  
  
"You're welcome. I've got his toys in my room. I'll be out in just a second." She turned and went into her room.  
  
She searched her room and grabbed all Damien's things. After grabbing all his toys, treats, and blankets she went back out to give Malfoy the stuff.  
  
"You got him all of that?" Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Yes I did. I love Damien, and he deserves the best." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Can't say I disagree. But honestly, three thick blankets, an everlasting rawhide, a squeaky bone, a tug toy, a stuffed dragon, a silver water dish, and gourmet treats." He laughed.  
  
"Like I said. I love Damien, and I will give him only the best." Hermione smiled as Damien licked her cheek.  
  
"Right. Then I'll see you on Monday Granger." Malfoy nodded and picked up the toys.  
  
"It's Hermione from now on. We'll be seeing a lot of each other from now." Hermione smiled.  
  
And before he had the chance to reply she was already gone. She entered her room and closed the door. And for the next three days she saw nothing of Damien.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? Don't you just love dogs? I do. I have them all over one side of my binder. The other side is covered in boys. I love dogs so much because my dogs have taught me so much. I have a Rottweiler, a Douge de Bordeaux, and an English Mastiff. All but the Mastiff are boys, and she has a brindle coat. Sorry, I'm probably boring all of you. But in your reviews, if you have a dog, tell me what kind. I'm just curious. So please review. All I ask is for three reviews and I'll post the next chapter. 


	5. Problems With Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Have I not told you this already?  
  
A/N: Some of you suggested that I add a little conflict. I hope this is conflict enough for you.  
  
On Sunday Hermione spent the day with Harry and Ron. They walked around the grounds just talking about this and that. She had enjoyed herself very much. Then as they turned a corner she left them, she headed for the library to pick up a few books.  
  
She got five books for various classes. Then after checking them out she left and headed to the prefect's common room. On her way there she heard the sound of paws racing towards her from behind. She just shrugged. It was probably Neville. But she felt horns in her ankle and she whirled around and smacked into someone.  
  
Both of them fell down. And as she got up she brushed off her robes she looked up to see Malfoy getting up. He looked a little peeved. Grabbing a hold of Damien's leash he stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Sorry about that." He apologized.  
  
"It's ok." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Drakey! Are you ok?" A high pitch voice called.  
  
"Oh crap." He moaned.  
  
"Drakey! Did that little mudblood hurt you?" Pansy then directed her attention towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked over at Malfoy for help. He looked as if he was about to defend her, but then he changed his mind. His look of sympathy turned to a look of loath.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time you stupid little bitch!" He snapped at Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me! You were the one who ran into me you arrogant little prick!" Hermione hissed and then left.  
  
Behind her she was able to hear Malfoy trying to brush off Pansy, while trying to keep a hold on Damien at the same time. Hermione shook her head in disgust and huffed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night Hermione locked herself in her room and turned up her music. She was still hurt by what Malfoy had done. Had it all happened at the beginning of the year she would just have shrugged it off as normal Malfoy behavior, but not now! He was finally being nice, or nicer, to her, and then he goes and screws it all up again!  
  
She knew it was only because Pansy was there. Had it been just the two of them it would not have mattered. Yet because of just one little person, he went back and treated her like shit.  
  
So finally after an hour of thinking of several long and terrible ways to kill him, she turned off her music and changed for bed. Crookshanks had just returned, so she wasn't alone that night. And just as she went to blow out the candles, a knock at her door.  
  
She sighed and opened the door. She looked out to see a head of silver hair facing her. Immediately she knew it was Malfoy and slammed the door before he even knew that she had opened it.  
  
And as it slammed he knocked on it again. She ignored him and put out the candles. He continued for a moment or two, but eventually he gave up and left. And as she looked over at the door, she had noticed that he had placed a piece of paper under the door. She picked it up and almost opened it, but decided that whatever it was, she didn't care to see. She knew it was an apology of some sort, and she didn't want to hear it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She woke up happily on Monday morning, until she remembered the events of the previous day. She had her first three classes with Malfoy. She really didn't want to be anywhere near him. But she would have to later anyway. They had a meeting later that day.  
  
So she got ready and went down to breakfast. And as she sat down she talked to Harry and Ron as if nothing had ever happened. Yet her eyes kept wandering over to the Slytherin table. And after the third time glancing that way she saw Malfoy staring at her. She stared back for a moment, and he was mouthing something to her, but she didn't want to hear it.  
  
The rest of the time she busied herself with her food. And as she got up to leave she noticed Damien trotting over to her. She bent down to pick him up. There was a note tucked underneath his collar. She looked over at Malfoy and shook her head. He was really pathetic. But she pet Damien and took out the note. Malfoy started to smile as he saw this, but the walked over to a trash can and dropped it in.  
  
Then she picked Damien up again and carried him over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy had a look of fear. He wasn't sure what she was going to do. She leaned forward and waited until all the Slytherin's were watching.  
  
"You had better keep hold of him. That's twice he's gotten away from you in three days. If anything happens to him it's your ass." She whispered, but a few who were near enough were able to hear.  
  
The instant she left the chattering started. Hermione smiled to herself. She could play his little gave better then he could. And she would prove it too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, watcha think? Review please. I'll see if I can get the next chapter up tomorrow. 


	6. Official Truce

Disclaimer: Like I have been saying, I do not in any way shape or form own anything in this story, except Damien.  
  
A/N: I love Draco. Even more I love Tom Felton. So read and review.  
  
  
  
That night Hermione had to meet with Malfoy to work on the project. She wanted to stay home, but it was for her grade, and more importantly, it was for Damien.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't think you would come." Malfoy stuttered as he saw Hermione approaching.  
  
"Oh, so it's Hermione now? Not Mudblood, or Granger, bitch, or my favorite, OUT OF MY WAY?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He apologized.  
  
"Yes you did! You knew exactly what you were doing! You didn't want Pansy, Pansy of all people, to see you being civil to me. I always thought you hated her. I thought you didn't care what she thought of you. Yet I guess I was wrong." She sneered.  
  
"You know what, I apologized. I tried. If you don't forgive me, then I don't care." He threw his hands up.  
  
"If you had done it last year I would have called you an ass and ignored it, but you were starting to be civil, hell you were almost nice to me. And I decided to be nice to you, but the second anyone sees you turn into your old self again." She sighed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I apologize immensely. I am sorry Hermione." He said loud at first, but his voice grew softer.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been such a pain in the ass. I could have been nicer and I could have heard you out at least. I'm sorry." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Truce?" Malfoy stuck out his hand.  
  
"Truce." Hermione smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That week went by well. They didn't go out of their way to be mean to each other, nor to be extremely nice. Just to be civil. The other students started to notice, but didn't dare to say anything. Until Saturday when Hermione was sitting in the library with Harry.  
  
"So, what exactly is going on with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked out of nowhere.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused.  
  
"Well, I noticed that you guys are being nicer to each other. When you pass one another in the hallways you don't glare anymore. I never hear him call you a filthy mudblood. And you don't call him an arrogant little prick. Sometimes I swear I've even seen you smile." Harry arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing is going on. Or not the way you are probably thinking. Since we both have so many classes together, we are both prefects, and we both are working on the big project with each other the rest of the year, we decided to call a truce. We aren't exactly being very friendly, but we aren't throwing insults at one another. Does that make any sense to you?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I guess so. I just don't get why? Why now all of a sudden? You guys have hated each other for almost five years now." Harry stated.  
  
"I know. It all seems a little weird to me too, but it is working out fine. And I won't question the logic behind all of this so long as it keeps on working." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Right. I'm not sure I entirely believe you, but I won't pester you anymore." Harry shook his head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night Hermione thought about what Harry had said. He didn't entirely believe her. Why? She was telling the truth. It wasn't like she had a thing for Malfoy. It wasn't like she was his evil lover planning to become a death eater. She wasn't even what most people would define as friends.  
  
So if she knew that she was right and he was wrong, why did it bother her so much? Why was it she couldn't get those thoughts out of her head? What was it about what Harry said that irked her so?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Was that good enough for you? Or was it not quite up to your standards? Oh well. Review please, and I'll try to update soon. 


	7. Crookshanks

Disclaimer: Like I've told you all before, I do not own anything in this story besides Damien.  
  
A/N: Not a very good chapter. I've got a few things going on, so I'm a bit distracted.  
  
When Saturday rolled around, everyone third year and up was excited. They all wanted to go to Hogsmeade. Harry wanted to get some Quidditch supplies. Ron wanted to buy lots of candy, and Hermione just felt like spending money.  
  
She now had Damien with her, and another hour or so until they were allowed to leave. Crookshanks was finally back, and hadn't yet seen Damien. She decided it would be a good idea to introduce them while he was still little. If she waited much longer, he may be aggressive and try to kill the poor kitty.  
  
"Damien, come here little man." Hermione called.  
  
In a moment he came out from her room and tried to jump into her lap, but wasn't able to. He was still too short. So Hermione picked him up and carried him back into her room with her. Crookshanks was up in the closet staring at her.  
  
"Crookshanks, come here baby. I want you to meet Damien." Hermione had to drag the gigantic ball of fur out of the closet.  
  
Damien was on the floor wagging his little tail rapidly. Hermione smiled and held Crookshanks near enough for Damien to see. Damien jumped around playfully while Crookshanks squirmed in Hermione's arms.  
  
"Oh, be nice. He's just a puppy." Hermione scolded the ill-mannered feline.  
  
She let go of Crookshanks and Damien ran forward to greet him. Damien was so happy he licked the cat, which resulted with the nasty kitty scratching him. Damien yelped and jumped back. Seeing that the puppy was frightened, Crookshanks lunged forward and swiped again and again.  
  
"Stop it!" Hermione warned angrily.  
  
Yet the cat simply ignored her and cornered the poor creature and almost made it wet itself. Hermione was furious. She picked up the rude beast and threw him out the door.  
  
After closing the door she turned around to see Damien huddled in a ball in the corner still. He had in fact, peed. So she picked him up and carried him out to the bathroom to clean him up.  
  
She turned on the warm water and pulled out her puppy shampoo. Damien loved water, so it wouldn't be a problem. He stopped shaking and started to splash around as Hermione bathed him. And after cleaning him up she dried him off and brushed him.  
  
"All better baby?" She cooed.  
  
He didn't reply. He began chasing his tail, what little of it there was. So obviously he was over his traumatizing experience. Then she busied herself cleaning his little mess for the next few minutes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Hermione walked around the streets of Hogsmeade she looked at all the different shops. So far she had been in six and had gotten a pound of honeydukes, a few necklaces, a new pair of slippers, and two new robes.  
  
"You know what? I think we need to buy you something too. What do you say Damien? Should we take a swing by the pet shop?" Hermione smiled.  
  
He wagged his little tail in agreement and pulled hard on his leash. Inside the store were items for all kinds of animals. When they finally got to the canine section Damien was literally drooling. Although, that may have been because dogs naturally drool.  
  
Hermione grabbed a bag of treats and a squeaky kitty. Maybe he could pretend it was Crookshanks. And after paying for all of it Hermione headed for the dress shop.  
  
At the end of the year there was always a ball celebrating the end of yet another fantastic year. She knew most the girls at school shopped for this stuff early. So if she wanted a good dress she would have to get it now.  
  
She scanned the racks. There were so many to choose from. There were red ones, black ones, and pink ones. Some glittered, some had sequence, and some glowed. There were ones that were long, ones that were short, and ones that were in between. So many choices.  
  
Hermione found a long red dress with a slit up the side. It had thin straps and it seemed pretty. So she tried it on, but it was too loose. Then she tried a pink one, and it was so tight she could barely breathe. She tried on a purple dress that was too long. A green dress that was too short.  
  
Then when she was about to leave she found it. She found the one. It was black. It was short, but not too short. It was long enough for a tiny slit up the side. It had no straps and laced up in the back. She didn't need to try it on, but she just had to see how gorgeous she would look. It was tight, but just tight enough. It fit perfectly and she looked fantastic.  
  
After trying it on and paying for it she walked out of the store when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Malfoy standing behind her. He bent down to pet Damien. Damien jumped about and barked with excitement.  
  
"Hey." Hermione smiled.  
  
"So, what have you and Damien been up to?" He asked.  
  
"This and that. Mainly shopping." Hermione shrugged and made sure that her dress wasn't visible from inside the bag.  
  
"Dress shopping?" He smirked.  
  
"How did you know?" She questioned. He couldn't see the dress.  
  
"You just came out of the dress shop. It's kinda obvious." Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Yes, but just because you go in a shop doesn't mean you'll actually buy anything. It is possible to go in a store and not find what you're looking for." Hermione placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, but it would be hard to explain why you just came out of there with a dress if you didn't buy anything. I hope you weren't stealing." He was teasing her.  
  
"Ok, I bought a dress. It's not that big of a deal." Hermione stated.  
  
"I never said it was. You were the one who got all huffy and puffy." He shrugged.  
  
"You know what? I'm not talking to you any more." She grabbed Damien and turned around.  
  
"C'mon. I was just kidding. Lighten up Hermione." He smirked.  
  
"You love teasing me don't you, Malfoy?" She shook her head.  
  
"Draco." He corrected her.  
  
"But you do don't you Ma. Draco?" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty easy." He nodded.  
  
  
  
A/N: It wasn't too bad. Wasn't Crookshanks just the evilest little thing? Poor Damien. Anyway review, and add any suggestions for future chapters. And just to let you know, I have another story going now. It is called Serpents and the Lioness. I'm writing it with another author, so it should be better then most stories I would write by myself. So read and Review please. 


	8. Seeing Him For the First Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Damien.  
  
A/N: I have a feeling that you all will like this chapter. So read and review. Five reviews will get you the next chapter!  
  
Over the next few weeks they became friendlier. It wasn't like they were great pals or anything. It was just that they were becoming nicer, and more comfortable with one another.  
  
Over the weeks Damien had grown. When Hermione first met him he was just a little over ten pounds, but now he was almost forty! His horns had grown from tiny little balls on his head to three-inch horns. He was loosing his puppy coat and his adult coat was thicker.  
  
Still Crookshanks didn't like Damien, but he tolerated him most of the time. Hermione had a feeling that Crookshanks knew that soon Damien would be much larger then him.  
  
It was time for potions class. Hermione smiled to herself. Snape hated the puppies. He hated Damien with a passion until he found out that it was also Draco's puppy. And before she had a hard time calling him Draco. It was getting much easier.  
  
Hermione decided to start wearing some makeup. Lavender had suggested it. So she got a reddish brown. It went well with her hair. She also straightened her hair. It was still kinda fluffy, but much better then usual.  
  
"Damien, let's go!" Hermione called as she grabbed his leash off her table.  
  
Instantly he was by her side sitting. Waiting for his leash as his tail swished. She kissed his head and he licked her cheek. Then after placing his leash on him she left and headed for Potions.  
  
"Hey Mione!" Ron greeted her as he saw her nearing him in the hall.  
  
"Hey Ron." Hermione smiled.  
  
Hermione looked down. Ron was holding the leash to his puppy. Ron and Crabbe's puppy was a terror. He charged at everyone and everything, except Damien. They got along perfectly well.  
  
"Damien's getting big." Ron commented as they walked.  
  
"Yeah, Havoc is getting. . ." Hermione paused.  
  
She looked down. Damien towered over Havoc by at least two and a half inches. He wasn't growing much lately.  
  
"It's ok. I know. He is kinda small." Ron sighed.  
  
As they entered their seats they could hear Snape walking down the hall towards the classroom. Oh, Snape was late, twenty points from Slytherin! Or so Hermione wished.  
  
"Everyone take out last nights assignment and pass it forward. If it is not in my hands within the next forty seconds you will receive no credit." Was Snape's greeting as he entered the room.  
  
Hermione pulled it out and handed it forward to Snape who pretended not to see it and collected everyone else's. She stood up to give it to him but he walked away to retrieve another paper. Hermione now held three papers in her hand. If he wouldn't take it, it would affect three people's grades.  
  
"Is that it? I will take no more. If you didn't turn it in, then shame on you." He smiled and looked over at Hermione.  
  
"But sir, I was trying to give it to you, but you kept walking away!" Hermione blurted out.  
  
"Hold your tongue child! I did not ask for your comment. Do not blame your dawdling on me. You had your chance to turn it in and you failed to give it to me on time. I am sorry for those of you who handed Miss Granger your paper, but you won't be getting any credit. You can thank her later." Snape sneered.  
  
"But sir, my paper was in there!" Draco complained.  
  
"Well then, give me your paper and I will give you credit. You can also hand me the paper of the other unfortunate student. Miss granger will have to pay for being slow." He snapped his head toward her.  
  
"But that's not fair!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Silence. I would watch what I said if I were you. I am seriously considering giving you detention with Filch today." Snape growled.  
  
"Um sir, it was my fault. I took a long time getting my paper. I had trouble finding it. It was my fault. She waited for me because if she walked up and handed you her paper, my paper would have been late. It was my fault sir." Draco sighed.  
  
"Very well then. You all will receive full credit, but Miss Granger, you still need to keep quiet. A Prefect of all people should not be arguing with a teacher." Snape snatched the papers and placed them on his desk.  
  
Hermione quickly looked back at Draco and gave him a smile of gratitude. He smirked slightly and then as he saw Snape turn his face returned to normal.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After classes got out for the day Hermione waited outside for Draco. She wanted to thank him for saving her ass earlier that day. He came out after a few minutes.  
  
He walked right past her and continued. Hermione ran to catch up with him and stayed along by his side.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Draco asked when he finally realized she was there.  
  
"I've been here for a minute. I was waiting for you outside of class." Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh." He nodded.  
  
"Um, I just kinda wanted to thank you for earlier." She smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He questioned.  
  
"For helping me out with Snape. That was very nice of you. And I guess I just wanted to thank you for it." She grinned.  
  
"Oh that. It was nothing." He shrugged.  
  
"Well, thank you anyway. That was very sweet of you." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Right then. I have to go. I have work to do." He opened the door to his room and was almost in.  
  
"Wait." Hermione called.  
  
He paused and turned around slowly. He stared at her. It was in that moment that Hermione first saw him. His hair was so shiny. She thought about how it looked gold in the sunlight, and how it looked silver in the moonlight. She looked at how his eyes were a silver blue, and so clear. She looked at his arms, his chest, his legs, he was pretty well built.  
  
By the time she realized what she was doing she was aware of him staring at her with a huge grin. She blushed a deep red and regained her composure. He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Like what you see?" He smirked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked like she didn't have a clue as to what it was he was talking about.  
  
"Don't even think I didn't just see you checking me out. You were checking me out Hermione Granger. So, what do you think?" He took a few steps towards her.  
  
"I think that I have homework that I need to finish." She stuttered as he came closer.  
  
He continued to come near her. In a few seconds she had backed up into a corner. His hands rested on the walls and Hermione had about an inch and a half between each arm. He was smirking evilly at her and he leaned forward towards her ear when his eyes landed on her lips. Then his smirk grew even broader.  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He whispered seductively as his lips lightly touched her ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Did you like that? I'll bet you did! Remember, the sooner you get those five reviews in, the sooner you will get chapter nine! So read and review! 


	9. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Have you people not been listening?  
  
A/N: I think you will like this one. I promised you that if I got five reviews you would get the next chapter. So here it is.  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He whispered seductively as his lips lightly touched her ear.  
  
Hermione's heart raced. She was having an inner debate with herself. At the moment she wanted to press herself to him and feel him, and yet she was terribly frightened. She tried to think of the possible outcomes, and the bad outweighed the good.  
  
"Hermione?" He softly asked with slight concern.  
  
"Um. . . Draco. . . I don't think we should be doing this." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Shouldn't be doing what? We aren't doing anything." He smiled coyly.  
  
"This. You. Me." She muttered.  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" He smiled slightly as he leaned in towards her.  
  
His lips lightly brushed hers at first. Then he pressed his lips to hers for a light kiss. He kissed her softly like that again and again until she parted her lips, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth. Hermione moaned as he kissed her again and again. His arms slid down her back and landed on her waist. Then her arms found his neck and she no longer held back. She kissed him back hungrily and pressed herself to him.  
  
Then they broke away breathlessly. Hermione looked up slightly at him. He wore a slight grin and chuckled a bit.  
  
"What is so funny?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"You." He answered vaguely.  
  
"Me?" she cocked her head to the side.  
  
"You're cute." He smiled.  
  
She blushed a little and leaned against the wall for support. Otherwise she would have collapsed. And He simply stood there and stared at her.  
  
"Draco, I guess this means we need to talk." She sighed.  
  
"I guess so." He walked over to the couch and seated himself.  
  
"Um, what exactly was that?" Hermione asked with curiosity and confusion.  
  
"I think you know what it was, but if you want me to explain it again or give you another demonstration I would be more then willing." He smiled.  
  
"That's not necessary." She shook her head and scooted back a little bit.  
  
"Ok then. What is it you want to talk about?" He questioned.  
  
"Why? Why did you kiss me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I like you." He looked down at his feet.  
  
"Draco? When did this happen?" She whispered softly.  
  
"It happened the day that I bumped into you and you got mad and wouldn't talk to me. I realized that it really hurt me that you didn't want to talk to me. I realized that I really did care what you thought of me, and I realized that I did care for you." He slowly admitted.  
  
"So, what now? What do we do?" Hermione sighed with confusion.  
  
"Well, we could pretend it never happened and act either really awkward or mean. Or we could have a relationship of some sort." He answered, sounding more hopeful for the second option.  
  
"What do you want to do? Either one is good with me, but know there are pros and cons to both." She stated.  
  
"Well, I really like you, an it is obvious you don't hate me. Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back. I really like you Hermione. If you want to, I would like to go out with you." Draco looked at her seriously.  
  
"I like you too Draco." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Now what? Do we take it slow? Or fast? Do we keep it a secret, or tell everyone?" Draco asked.  
  
"I think we should take it slowly. Although you are a damn good kisser and I loved it, I'm not quite ready for that yet. And I seriously think we should keep it a secret. Not because I am ashamed of it or anything, but we should really get to know each other first. If everyone knows it will make things really hard and our relationship won't last very long." Hermione stated.  
  
"Ok. So, we're going out now, and we're keeping it a secret?" Draco smirked and questioned to make sure he understood the situation.  
  
"Yes." Hermione nodded as her reply.  
  
"Ok then. I would love to stay here and talk, but I know for a fact that in less then sixty seconds your friends are going to show up. So, I'll see you later." He smiled.  
  
"Ok. Bye Draco." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Bye Hermione" Draco smiled one last time and entered his room less then two seconds before Ron and Harry knocked on the door, waiting to see Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wasn't that cute? Now, don't go thinking that everything is going to go smoothly now. There will be a few things going on, and the story is not over yet. So keep reading and reviewing. By the way, seven reviews will get you chapter ten. 


	10. Midnight Meetings

Disclaimer: As much as I love Draco, I do not own him in any way, shape or form. I only own Damien.  
  
A/N: Well, I didn't get seven reviews, but I just felt like posting. So I am.  
  
  
  
It was Friday again. It had been four days since she had discovered that Draco had feelings for her, and had also discovered her own feelings for him. She had about two hours until they had to work on their project. That would give them an excuse to be seen in public. Otherwise people would have questions.  
  
"So, are you and Malfoy friends now?" Ron asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Hmmm? Sorry, what was the question?" Hermione blinked and came out of her thoughts.  
  
"I asked if you and Malfoy are friends. Because you two are acting way too friendly for anything less." Ron shook his head.  
  
"We are not friends Ron. Nor are we enemies. There's not really anything going on between us. All we have in common is Damien." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I guess you're right. Harry shouldn't be so worried about you two." Ron instantly slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"What did you just say?" Hermione's head snapped.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't say a thing." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Maybe I should just ask Harry about what you just said. Whatever it is, it seems you weren't supposed to tell me. I highly doubt Harry would be thrilled to hear you have been spilling his secrets." Hermione smirked evilly.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Ron gasped.  
  
"Oh, but I would." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Ok, but you can't tell Harry I told you this. If he knows that you know, say that it was obvious." Ron babbled.  
  
"Get to the point Ron. I don't have all day." Hermione placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, Harry is worried about you. He is worried that Malfoy may have a crush on you and may try to do something to you. And to make matters worse, I think harry likes you. He hasn't said it to me in those words, but after being his best friend for five years I can tell when he likes someone. You can't tell him though Hermione!" Ron slowed down a bit.  
  
"I won't. Not yet anyway." Hermione said the last part so softly Ron wasn't even sure he heard it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione met Draco out on the field. He had Damien with him. Damien pulled at his leash as hard as he could. And after a few seconds Draco let go so Damien could greet Hermione.  
  
"Hi baby!" Hermione smiled to the precious dog.  
  
"Hello to you too babe." Draco smirked.  
  
"Hey, you know I meant the little one. Besides, we can't talk like that in public places. Not until after dark." Hermione continued to pet Damien.  
  
"Right. Normally I would suggest you start calling me an ass, and I call you a mudblood, but other then the fact that I don't want to call you that, people have noticed that we are being civil now." Draco sighed.  
  
"Then we can be civil, but not as friendly as we have been. I'll explain more later, but not now. Right now we have work to do." Hermione sat down on a bench and pulled out paper and a quill.  
  
"So, how has his appearance changed over the past week?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well he has grown a bit taller. He is starting to get a little brown spot on his chest. And his horns are turning a darker shade of red." Hermione listed off her observations.  
  
"And in the past few weeks, how has his behavior changed?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Well, he has become much more social. He is more determined to make Crookshanks like him. And he likes chewing my stuff more." Hermione looked a little peeved as she mentioned the last one.  
  
"Ok then other then that there's not much more to do until next week when training starts." Draco shrugged.  
  
"So I guess I should go. I'll see you later then?" Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. Meet me in the common room at midnight. I want to be sure that no one else is up." He smiled.  
  
"Ok. See ya." Hermione waved.  
  
"Bye." He watched her walk off with Damien.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was going to stay up until midnight, but after all she had gone through in the past week, she was far too tired. She set her alarm clock for twelve and went to sleep with Damien snuggling into he stomach (now that he was tall enough to climb onto the bed).  
  
So at midnight her alarm clock went off and she got up. She was too tired to change into her normal clothes and instead stayed in her pj's, which was a pair of black and red, plaid, flannel pants and a dark red tank top. She slid her feet into her pair of black fuzzy slippers and ran a brush through her hair quickly.  
  
Then she walked sleepily out into the common room. No one was there yet so she lay down on her designated couch and waited for Draco. It was another two minutes before he came out.  
  
Hermione looked him over. He wore black pants and a wife beater. And his hair was slightly messed up. Yet Hermione thought he looked very sexy.  
  
"Um. . . so nice of you to finally grace me with your presence." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Tired I take it?" Draco smiled.  
  
Hermione exaggerated a nod and smiled back a bit as her reply.  
  
"We're you asleep?" He asked.  
  
"Mmm Hmm." She sighed.  
  
"Why don't you go back to bed. We can talk some other time." Draco suggested.  
  
"No. I want to stay here and talk with you. And there was something that happened today, and I meant to tell you, but I don't remember what it was." Hermione softly sighed, irritated that she couldn't remember.  
  
"It must not be too important. If it is it'll come back to you." He sat down on the floor so his face was eye level with hers.  
  
"But I think it was important. It happened just before I went to see you." Hermione thought hard to find it.  
  
"Do you remember who was there?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Um, no. I think what it is, is that my brain isn't properly functioning at this time. Therefore, I can't remember it. So if I remember it at a time when you're not around I'll send you an owl." She shrugged, deciding to give up.  
  
"Well, I would love to stay out here and talk to you, but it is obvious that you need rest. I don't feel like being responsible for you not being coherent in the morning. Come on, let's get you to bed." He helped her up.  
  
"No, let's talk." She protested.  
  
"Hermione, go to bed. I will see you tomorrow." He steered her towards her room.  
  
He helped her into bed. After tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable he leaned over her. Draco wiped a few strands of hair from her face and kissed her gently on the forehead and then closed her door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Watcha think? Was it ok? I just wanted a fluffy chapter between the new couple. Aren't they so cute? You know what would be cuter though? If I had Tom Felton. Like that'll ever happen. I know, sad isn't it? Or am I the only one that wishes for him at night? Sorry, a bit off topic there. So review please. Seven will get you chapter eleven. Hey, that rimes! 


	11. Conversations

Disclaimer: Like I keep telling you people, I do not own anything in this story besides Damien.  
  
A/N: It gets better. The next chapter should be very interesting.  
  
In the morning Hermione woke up with a yawn. It took her a minute to remember that Draco had tucked her in. she smiled, thinking how sweet he was.  
  
She decided to do something different with her hair that morning. She pulled all her hair products out of a drawer. She placed dark red streaks through her hair, and curled it.  
  
Then since it was the weekend and they didn't have to wear school robes, she searched her closet for a cute outfit. She chose a pair of tight black hip huggers, and a dark red tank top.  
  
After applying a bit of makeup Hermione took Damien and went to get breakfast. She sat down across from Harry and Ron. They were talking up a storm and never noticed Hermione for the first ten minutes. So she ignored them and ate. Her glance wandered and eventually her eyes landed on Draco.  
  
At that moment he looked up and saw her. He smiled a bit and Hermione smiled back as much as she could without anyone noticing. He then winked at her and continued his meal. She wore a happy grin upon her face for the next few minutes.  
  
"What are you so happy about Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Hermione answered wiping the grin from her face.  
  
"Really, then you just had a giant smirk on your face for nothing?" Harry questioned.  
  
"No, there is a reason. I just don't feel like telling it now. I would have told you when I came in, but you ignored me, so it was apparent to me that you wouldn't care." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"No. Tell me Hermione. I'm listening. Really I am." Harry pleaded.  
  
Hermione made no reply whatsoever.  
  
"Ok, if you won't tell me, then I'll guess." Harry stated.  
  
"Go ahead. You'll never get it." She shrugged.  
  
"Did the library get some new books?" He asked.  
  
"Nope." She shook her head.  
  
"Did you find out the score of last weeks potions test in advance?" He wondered.  
  
"Not even close." She sighed with boredom.  
  
"Ok, does it involve a guy?" Harry seemed a little bit worried.  
  
"Yup." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Is it someone you like? Does someone like you? Both?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I guess you could say that." She vaguely stated.  
  
"Who is he?" harry demanded.  
  
"Like I'm gonna tell you!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ron? Seamus? Dean?" Harry listed.  
  
"Nope, no, and that's funny!" Hermione smirked.  
  
"Is he in this room?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione exaggerated her nod.  
  
"What house is he in?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Look, I've told you enough already. All I can say is that it is someone that you know." Hermione replied and then left to take Damien for a walk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That afternoon everyone was outside doing some sort of outdoor activity. It gave Hermione the perfect chance to see Draco. No one would be back inside for another half an hour.  
  
Draco came out of his room wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white tee. His hair was different. Instead of using what Hermione assumed was an entire bottle of gel in his hair, he had parted it down the middle. Hermione thought he looked quite cute.  
  
"Hey." She smiled.  
  
"Hey." He sat down next to her.  
  
"Everyone else is outside right now. I thought this would be a good time to talk." Hermione stated.  
  
"Ok." He nodded.  
  
"Ok, this is going to sound really lame, but after I saw you this morning I was smiling for a few minutes, and Harry noticed. He asked a lot of questions and was very curious. He wanted to know why I was smiling, and he figured out that it was a guy and asked about it. He really wanted to know who it was." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I think he likes you. Every time I look over at you in class I notice that he is watching you." Draco seemed a little worried.  
  
"I think you are right. That was what I meant to tell you last night. I talked to Ron yesterday, and he said that he thinks Harry likes me. He of all people would know. The bad thing is that he said Harry was suspicious of us. Harry has a feeling that you like me, and he thinks you are going to try and hit on me soon." Hermione leaned back into her seat.  
  
"Well, he's right. A little late though." Draco laughed.  
  
"But what do you want me to do? He likes me and is probably going to do something about it soon." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, if he asks you out tell him you have to think about it. Then the next time you see him tell him that you can't. If anything were to happen, it would ruin your relationship, or it would be like dating your brother! That'll kill him!" Draco seemed to like the idea of the last one.  
  
"I guess so." Hermione sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it Hermione. Soon, when we really get to know one another, we'll tell them. Then we won't have to hide it." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"I hope so, but what about your father? What would he do? Surely he wouldn't be pleased to hear that his son is dating a mudblood." Hermione looked away.  
  
Draco reached over and gently grabbed her chin. He forced her to look at him. And he leaned in to kiss her. His lips softly pressed to hers. And then he kissed her cheek, her nose, her forehead, her ears and her neck. Then he pressed his lips to hers once more.  
  
"You are not a mudblood. There is nothing dirty about you or your blood, and I don't care about what my father thinks. He can kiss my ass if he has a problem. Besides, I don't think he'll be a problem." Draco smiled at his last statement.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ok, Voldemort is on his deathbed. After fighting Harry over the summer he is very week. He won't live to see February. He has however, made it quite clear that I am to be the next. . ." Then he paused, not sure if he wanted to finish his sentance due to fear of scaring Hermione.  
  
"You mean the next dark lord?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Please don't be mad Hermione. I'm not evil, I swear." Draco looked scared.  
  
"So does this mean you are going to decline the offer? Or does it mean you are going to become the next Voldemort?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Would you stop that!? It's not like that! I'm going to play along until he dies, then I'm going to turn them all in. Snape and Dumbledore are in on this with me." Draco explained.  
  
"So, you aren't going to hurt anyone?" Hermione arched her eyebrow.  
  
"No, and Voldemort told everyone not to attack just muggleborns anymore. Kill all that defy us, but don't worry. If they find out and get mad, then I'll just tell them that I mean for you to rule alongside me. They will leave you alone." Draco nodded.  
  
"Ok, as long as you have this all under control." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I do." Draco nodded.  
  
Then Hermione sighed and curled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. They had nothing more to say. So they spent their last ten minutes silently and peacefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked that one. Please review. If I get seven you will get chapter twelve. So send in those reviews. And if you need something to read while you wait, read my other stories. If you like this one, I think you'll like that one. 


	12. Things Get Harry

Disclaimer: I really wish that I owned Draco, but sadly I don't. Nor do I own anything in this story beside Damien.  
  
A/N: Here comes the conflict and the drama!  
  
  
  
Once again, Monday came. Hermione was eating at the table with Ron and Harry as usual. Just like every other morning since she had been with Draco, she glanced over at him. They would share a quick smile and resume their meals.  
  
Hermione was looking forward to potions class. Snape was changing seats and everyone would be at a table of four. Two students from each house! She had a very good chance of being placed with Draco. Now it would not seem so odd or suspicious when she looked his way.  
  
"If I may have your attention, I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore tapped his glass with his spoon and stood up.  
  
All the laughter, and chitchat stopped. In a few seconds it became silent, and everyone's attention was towards Dumbledore.  
  
"That's better. Now, I wanted to let you all know that aside from the End of the Year Ball, we will be having a valentines dance for fourth years and above. And for those of you who haven't guessed, it will be held on Friday February fourteenth." Dumbledore cheerfully announced.  
  
At that moment Hermione slightly turned her head to see Draco. He was looking at her. Though it was hard, Hermione was able to read his lips. He told her that they would talk at their meeting.  
  
After breakfast was over everyone filed out of the dining hall and headed for their first classes. Hermione smiled as she entered Snape's classroom. He stood at the doorway grinning evilly as his pupils entered and stood along the back wall.  
  
"I do not wish to repeat myself, so listen closely. You all know that you will be placed at a table of four. Now, first is Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley, and Longbottem." Snape's horrid face twisted.  
  
The two Slytherin idiots just shrugged and sat down. Ron and Neville gave sighs of disappointment and folded their arms across their chests. Ron even scooted his chair as far as possible from Goyle's.  
  
"Next is Malfoy, Granger, Potter and Parkinson." He smiled with amusement.  
  
Hermione let out a fake sigh and took her seat next to Malfoy. They scooted far apart, but when no one looked smiled. Harry glared at Pansy, and she at him.  
  
"This sucks. Why do I have to get stuck with you losers? Oh well, at least I have you Drakey!" Pansy cooed and reached across the table to place her hand over Draco's.  
  
Hermione glared at Pansy. How dare that little slut touch HER Draco! Draco yanked his hand back and wiped it off as if it were dirty. Then he snapped his head toward Pansy.  
  
"Don't touch me!" He growled in a deep voice.  
  
"Oh you know you love it." Harry added with a grin and smiled at Hermione.  
  
Hermione simply shook her head at his immatureness. Was that comment really necessary? And who was he to say such things to her boyfriend?  
  
"Shut up Potty. You don't know what you're talking about." Draco sneered viciously.  
  
"Everyone knows you've slept with her." Harry laughed.  
  
"I have never kissed, hugged, dated, let alone slept with that little slut! For your information Potty, I have a girlfriend." Draco snapped.  
  
Hermione slowly turned towards Draco and gave him a questioning look. He merely glanced at her and turned back to Harry. Both boys seemed to be having a staring contest. They stared each other down for a long time until a stupid comment from Pansy brought them out of it.  
  
"So what time are you going to pick me up for the dance?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Are you deaf woman? Did you not hear me before? I said that I have a girlfriend. Even if I didn't have one what could possibly possess me to go out with you of all people?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Seven is fine with me." She twirled her hair around her finger.  
  
"I'm going with someone else. Why don't you go with Goyle? He'd love your company." Draco commented.  
  
"They would be just perfect for each other too." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Who invited you into this conversation you little mudblood?" Pansy snapped at Hermione.  
  
"I did." Draco snarled.  
  
"Watch it Parkinson." Hermione warned.  
  
"What is up with your hair? You are always changing it. First it was really horrid and fluffy. Then it was curly. And you have had red, brown and black hair. Can you decide on one please? I'm getting annoyed with it." Pansy sighed.  
  
"Good. Oh, by the way, Daisy, you have gum in your hair." Hermione smiled.  
  
"My name is not Daisy. It's Pansy." She spat.  
  
"Whatever Daisy. Oh, and you smeared your lipstick too." Hermione giggled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After classes got out for the day Hermione made her way towards her room so she could change and go meet Draco. There was so much she wanted to discuss with him! Mainly about the dance. She really wanted to go with him.  
  
She had almost reached the door when she heard someone panting behind her and calling her name. She turned around and saw Harry catching his breath.  
  
"Are you ok Harry?" She asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I had to stay in class for a few minutes and I ran as fast as I could to get to you before I got too nervous, and I can't back out now because I'm here. Crap." He sighed.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Hermione arched her eyebrow.  
  
He nodded and stared down at his feet for a minute. Instantly she knew what was coming and she inwardly moaned. Why did things have to happen this way?  
  
"Um, you heard about the dance right? Well I was sorta wondering if you would like to go with me?" Harry babbled.  
  
Hermione sighed and leaned up against the wall and didn't look at Harry. She knew that she should have gone to Draco immediately and discussed things over with him, but she stayed and became silent.  
  
"Hermione? Did you hear me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." She didn't make eye contact with him.  
  
He stepped toward her and reached a hand up to her face. She turned her face away and moved over a step.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry seemed so concerned and it hurt Hermione.  
  
"I don't know if I can go with you Harry. It isn't official yet, but I'm more then likely going with someone else." Hermione whispered.  
  
"With who?" Harry questioned as his voice cracked a bit.  
  
"I can't tell you." She shook her head and finally made eye contact with him.  
  
"Why not Hermione? What happened between us? I remember a time when you had quite a crush on me. I thought you would be happy I asked you. What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" Harry asked.  
  
"There are a lot of things I'm not telling you." Hermione answered.  
  
"Then who are you telling?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Him." Hermione replied.  
  
"Who is he? Is he even in our house? Because if he was you probably would have told me already! Then again you seem to be keeping secrets from me so I guess I wouldn't know." Harry glared.  
  
"Stop it Harry! Stop it! You have no right to do this to me! I'm not going to the dance with you, and who I go out with is none of your concern!" She yelled.  
  
"Yes it is!" He argued.  
  
"No. It's not. How is it your concern?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I love you!" He shouted.  
  
"You can't love me Harry. Not now." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I can't control it Hermione! You think I chose to love you? Well I didn't! You don't get to choose who you fall in love with Hermione. I wish I was given a choice, but I wasn't!" Harry screamed.  
  
"You think you're the only one to go through this? I have it far worse then you. Have you ever been in a relationship that you had to keep a secret from the world?" Hermione questioned.  
  
He didn't answer. He stepped forward and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione pushed his chest and backed away.  
  
"I already told you Harry. I don't love you. Now leave me alone." A tear slid down her face.  
  
"This isn't over yet Hermione." He turned and walked away.  
  
As soon as she saw that he was gone she walked inside the prefect common room and dropped her stuff down. Draco walked out of his room with Damien and the papers and froze as soon as he saw her.  
  
She stayed there as the tears slid down her cheeks. It would have been the worst day of her life, but he was there. He crossed the room and held her to him. Then he led her over to the couch and sat down and pulled her into his lap. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Seven reviews please! Then I'll give you chapter thirteen! 


	13. Comfort

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Aren't you listening?  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I actually got over seven this time, and much faster then I imagined! And like I said, I am now giving you chapter 13. I would have posted it a yesterday, but I had a busy day. I went clothes shopping, then two parties, and one right after the other. Very fun day.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
"Harry. . . he. . . asked. . . and. . . we. . . then. . . he. . . oh Draco." She sobbed.  
  
"Calm down Hermione. I'm here. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He softly told her.  
  
"I can. . . Just wait a minute." She sighed as the tears continued to pour.  
  
"Sure. Just know that if you don't want to talk right now, I won't ask you to." He whispered.  
  
It took another minute or two before her tears slowed down. They weren't gone entirely, but there were far fewer then when she first entered. She leaned her head against Draco's and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Ok, let me try this again. It started when I was almost at the door. Harry approached me and. . ." She paused for a moment.  
  
"Did he hurt you? If he did I swear I'll kill him." Draco's eyes grew cold with hatred.  
  
"No, not physically. He asked me to the dance, and I told him I couldn't. He pried and asked whom I was going with. So I told him that it was none of his business and he started asking about what house you were in. He asked me what was going on and why things had changed between us. He complained that I never told him anything anymore. Then he made a comment about it probably being because I was telling you everything." Hermione explained, not sure if she wanted to mention that after all of that he tried to kiss her.  
  
"I have a feeling that you are leaving out something. What is it Hermione? I won't be mad at you." His eyes stared softly into hers.  
  
"He told me he loved me, and I told him that I didn't love him. Then after all of that, he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away though. And as he left he said that it wasn't over yet." Hermione buried her hands in her face.  
  
"That bastard! I'll kill him. If he ever does anything like that again I want you to come to me immediately. I don't care if I'm taking a bath, if I'm in another class, or practicing quidditch. I want you to tell me. Tell me, and I'll take care of it." Draco wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
  
"Please don't hurt him. Although he did all of that, somewhere in there, I know he only meant well." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"I can't promise, but I'll try if that is any help." He replied.  
  
Then Hermione closed her eyes for a few minutes and let all that had gone on during the day process. It was a very. . .eventful day. So many things went wrong. Hermione didn't even know so many things could happen in the span of a few short hours.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco whispered softly.  
  
"Yes?" She opened her eyes once again.  
  
"What are we going to do about the dance? That is if you even want to go." Draco sighed.  
  
"I do. I want to go, and I want to go with you. No one else, and I don't care who sees us." Hermione smiled proudly, her face still slightly puffy.  
  
"But until then, I think we should keep it a secret. Then we'll blow them all away at the dance." Draco laughed.  
  
"I can't wait. What are you going to wear?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Something." He shrugged.  
  
"Well I figured that already. I mean what exactly? What color? What style? That sort of thing." Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
"It's a surprise. You'll see. And I take it you aren't going to tell me what you are going to wear?" he laughed.  
  
"Nope. I can't. You'll see it soon. I'll tell you the color though. That is if you'll tell me the color of yours." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Black and something else. The other one I can't tell you. What color is yours?" He smirked.  
  
"Black. Think we'll match?" She giggled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I can't wait. I personally will see to it that everything is perfect for you. I want it to be a night you'll look back on and smile. I want it to be a night you'll remember." He told her seriously.  
  
She slid off his lap and stood up. Then she pulled out her wand. She muttered a few words and music began to play. As she turned back towards Draco a slight mischevious smile played upon her lips.  
  
another day is goin by  
  
im thinkin about you  
  
all the time  
  
but your out there  
  
and im here waiting  
  
"May I have this dance?" she held out her hand as a grin played upon her face.  
  
and wrote this letter  
  
in my head  
  
cuz so many things  
  
were left unsaid  
  
but now your gone and i cant think strait  
  
"I would be delighted." Draco played along.  
  
this could be  
  
the one last chance  
  
to make you understand  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and her hands rested upon his shoulders. He smiled at her and she smiled back with a light giggle.  
  
i'd do anything  
  
just to hold you in my arms  
  
to try to make you laugh  
  
somehow i cant put you  
  
in the past  
  
i'd do anything  
  
just to fall asleep with you  
  
will you remember me?  
  
cuz i know  
  
i wont forget you  
  
"And what may I ask is so funny?" He asked as he arched an eyebrow.  
  
together we broke  
  
all the rules  
  
dreamed of dropping out  
  
of skool  
  
and leave this  
  
place to never come back  
  
"I like this song. David is hot. He is one of the band members." Hermione smiled.  
  
so maybe now after all  
  
these years  
  
if you miss me have no fear  
  
i'll be here  
  
i'll be waiting  
  
"Oh really?" He kissed her lips softly.  
  
this could be the one last  
  
chance to make you  
  
understand and just cant let you  
  
leave me once again  
  
"Yes, but not nearly as cute as you are." She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
i close my eyes  
  
and all i see is you  
  
i close my eyes  
  
i try to sleep  
  
i cant forget you  
  
na na na!! na na na!!  
  
and i'd do anything for you  
  
He kissed her back, and they kissed again and again. Before they knew it they had stopped dancing. They weren't even aware of the music ending, let alone the sound of footsteps coming their way. There was the sound of laughter, and then the door swung open.  
  
i'd do anything  
  
to fall asleep with you  
  
i'd do anything  
  
theres nothing i wont do  
  
i'd do anything  
  
to fall asleep with you  
  
i'd do anything  
  
cuz i know  
  
i wont forget you!  
  
Hermione and Draco were still oblivious to the sound of a gasp from the doorway. It wasn't until the person's books dropped that the broke apart breathlessly and startled.  
  
"Hermione! How could you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hmmm. . . now who do you think that could be? I'll give you all three guesses. Please, if it is possible, eight reviews would be nice, but you don't have to. I'm almost done with chapter 14. When I am I'll post it immediately. 


	14. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this or the previous chapter. I forgot to mention that the song is called "I'd do anything" by Simple Plan.  
  
A/N: I am sorry, this is a really short one. And don't expect an update anytime from Thursday through Saturday. I'm not going to be here at that time. But I'll try to post as soon as I get home, and I'll more then likely have another two chapters for you before I go.  
  
"Hermione! How could you?" Ron gasped with hatred as his gaze landed upon the Slytherin.  
  
"Ron, wait. It's not what it looks like!" Hermione raced out of Draco's arms to Ron's side.  
  
"No, I think it is exactly what it looks like! You were making out with Malfoy over there! Don't even try to tell me you weren't." Ron glared.  
  
"Ron, let me explain. Please." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"There's nothing to explain Hermione." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Please, just sit down." Hermione pulled him over to a couch.  
  
Ron sat down and said nothing. He looked around disgustedly at Hermione and Draco. Then he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry you had to see that. We were planning on telling everyone at the dance. This isn't exactly how I wanted you to find out." Hermione sighed.  
  
Draco walked around and sat next to Hermione. Ron glared at him as he did so.  
  
"Draco, would it be ok if I have some time alone with Ron? I don't think we'll get much accomplished if all he does is glare at you." Hermione squeezed Draco's hand gently.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you later." He kissed the top of her head and then retreated to his room.  
  
His departure was followed by another awkward silence. Hermione didn't know exactly what to say. She had to choose her words carefully. Otherwise she might set him off.  
  
"Listen Ron, I am very sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I knew you wouldn't take the news very well." Hermione sighed with frustration.  
  
"Well how exactly did you expect me to react? You are dating a Slytherin! And not just any Slytherin, no, you are going out with a future death eater! Or is he already one?" Ron snarled.  
  
"Stop it Ron! Draco is not like that, and I know this is hard for you. You think I am doing this on purpose, so that I can piss you off? I like Draco. Ron, you've got to understand that. I couldn't help falling for him." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I know Hermione. It's just hard. I came here to talk to you about Harry. You see, he's been planning to ask you out for about a week, but he just now got up the courage. And when he came back almost in tears I knew you had said no. He told me that you were already going with this guy you've been seeing. And I came down here to straighten this all out, but things apparently only got even more screwed up." Ron softly explained.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. I honestly didn't think that any of this would happen." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"But it is. What happened Hermione? When did we lose that connection? When did you stop telling us your secrets? And why? What happened?" Ron questioned with pain in his voice.  
  
"Draco is what happened. This all started right before one of our meetings. We were flirting a little and things got a bit carried away. We, um, we kissed. Then we talked, and we decided we wanted to see each other and we have kept it a secret up until now. I didn't tell you because I knew you would freak out, and I wasn't sure I could handle that at the time." Hermione admitted.  
  
Then it was quiet for a moment. Both sat very still and tried to think of what to do or what to say next. Then Ron let out a deep sigh and turned towards Hermione once more.  
  
"I'm not happy about this whole thing. Actually I'm not pleased at all by it, but it is your decision Hermione. I can see that Malfoy makes you happy, and I want you to be happy. So I'm going to keep your secret until you decide to let everyone know. And if you need to talk sometime, I want you to know I'm still here. You are still one of my closest friends Hermione." Ron softly smiled.  
  
"Thank you Ron. This means a lot to me. I . . . I don't exactly love Draco yet. I've only been with him for a few weeks, but I like him a lot, and I truly care for him. I know you two don't get along, and you guys may never get along, but I'm happy knowing that I can still continue to be friends with you and date Draco at the same time. Thank you for supporting me." Hermione hugged her red headed friend tightly.  
  
Ron hugged her back and they stayed like that for a second then Hermione let go and sighed. She could already see that things would continue to be very difficult, not just between them, but with the rest o the school. Seeing how one of her best friends reacted to her being with Draco, how would the others act? What would the Gryffindores, the Slytherins, and the other houses do? How would the teachers treat them? Would Professor McGonnagoll be ashamed of her? Would Snape be even nastier towards her? Would he no longer favor Draco?  
  
"Well, I have to go. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to tell harry, but I'll think of something. I'll see you around Hermione." Ron hugged her one more time.  
  
"Bye Ron." Hermione whispered as he walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Hermione nervously made her way to Potions. Things were going to be quite odd . . .  
  
A. Things weren't going to be too good with Harry, and B. Ron knew about her relationship with Draco.  
  
As she entered the room she found that Pansy and Harry were already in their seats, glaring at one another. Yet Harry's glare was much more vicious then Hermione had ever seen it. He looked ready to kill the next person who crossed his path.  
  
Hermione slowly sunk into her seat and didn't dare make eye contact with Harry. For she knew that all she would receive was a cold hard stare. And she couldn't handle it, especially so early in the morning.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy. Glad to see that you were able to make it to class today, and on time. Unlike some people." Snape lazily stared as Ron dashed through the door only ten seconds too late.  
  
The two boys gave each other questioning looks but said nothing. Hermione tensed up as both boys took their seats. It was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Once again, sorry for it being so short. I'm trying to make them longer; I've just been very busy lately. Please review. If I get five before Tuesday I'll give you chapter fifteen! 


	15. An Unwanted Visitor

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been so busy. We were on a vacation, then I had a lot of tests, and then I had a problem with a guy friend of mine.  
  
Things were kinda rough for Hermione that day. Harry only spoke to her when he was forced to. Like when she was in his way and he needed to get by, or when she asked him about their assignment. Ron was quiet, but not silent. He gave her a comforting hug when she became stressed to let her know things would eventually get better. Draco was beside her most of the time, but couldn't do much beside smile and whisper that it would be all right when no one was looking.  
  
The only one who was constantly by her side was Damien. Damien wasn't like other dogs. Of course all dogs can sense emotions, but Damien didn't just sense what was going on, he knew. He knew what was going on and whenever she got frustrated he would lay his head in her lap and stare at her lovingly and wag his little tail.  
  
"I love you so much. Do you know that?" Hermione kissed the top of his head.  
  
He replied by licking her chin a few times.  
  
Hermione laughed and walked him back to her room. Damien had grown very large. He was a bit bigger then the other dogs. He now weighed nearly seventy pounds. His fur shed constantly now, and covered Hermione's room. The patch on his chest was still taking shape. The only thing that hadn't changed was his behavior. He was very large and powerful, but showed no signs of knowing it. All he showed was love.  
  
"Now, I'll bet you would like some food wouldn't you?" Hermione smiled.  
  
Damien got excited and started so run around. Damien had also learned a few words. He knew WALK, FOOD, EAT, TREAT, BATH, WATER, and NO. Other then that he pretty much had more of a sense of what the words meant.  
  
So Hermione fed Damien and sat down on her bed with a book. She got very into her book. She was so into it she didn't notice that someone had entered her room. So as she read they crept behind her back and waited for the perfect moment to surprise her. The person thought about making their presence known at that moment, but thought it might be better if they hid.  
  
So the being who almost crept up on her slowly backed up into her momentarily open closet. Just then Damien decided that he was finished and wanted more. He ran over to Hermione's bed, but then turned his head slowly towards Hermione's closet. He snarled and barred his teeth. Damien's back arched, and he began a low growl.  
  
"I know you're still hungry, but that growling business is unnecessary Damien. You know that." Hermione scolded.  
  
Damien looked up at her and stopped his growl. Then he turned back towards the closet and sniffed the air. Instantly Hermione knew it wasn't the food Damien was trying to get. He had been trying to warn her and whatever it was that was in her closet.  
  
Hermione's heart pounded. Someone had gotten into her room. Someone had gotten into her room without her knowing! If Damien hadn't warned her, she may have been attacked, and there was still the risk of attack. Whoever had broken in was still there.  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand from her pocket. She gave it a twirl and then held it firmly between her fingers. She prepared herself for attack. Then she looked down at Damien. If she mispronounced a word and her spell didn't work then Damien was her backup.  
  
"Ok, I don't know who you are, or what you think you are doing, but if you don't come out right now you will be in serious trouble. Not only with me, but also with my dog, my boyfriend, Dumbledore, and my friends. So if you don't come out and explain yourself, don't say I didn't warn you." Hermione tried her best to sound brave, even though she was terrified.  
  
There was a movement in the closet. A blanket was thrown at Damien and the dog struggled to get out. Then as he tried to get free of the cloth he knocked Hermione onto her back, and her wand fell free from her hand. She panicked as she tried to reach for it. But with the weight of the dog on her stomach she was just barely unable to reach it. Her closet door swung open all the way and she screamed.  
  
"You haven't seen or heard the last of me Hermione Granger. I know who you are. I know where you live. And I know your little. . . secret too." The stranger hissed on his way out.  
  
She looked but she missed him. And after getting Damien off of her and out of the blanket he was already gone. Yet his words repeated in her head. It was a frightening thought that someone would do this to her, and what scared her more was that the voice was so familiar. It sounded like a voice that she had heard on an almost daily basis for the longest time, but she couldn't place it.  
  
Her door opened and she screamed her loudest and began to cry. She couldn't handle this. Then two arms wrapped around her and she knew that she was safe. . . for the moment.  
  
"Hermione, what is it? Are you ok? I heard you scream." Draco stared her in the face with love and concern.  
  
"Oh Draco." She cried into his chest.  
  
"Shhh. It's over now. Tell me what happened Hermione." Draco picked her up and set her down on the bed.  
  
"Draco, someone was in here. Someone was in my room!" she cried.  
  
"What do you mean? Did you leave your door open?" He asked seriously.  
  
"No. Someone broke in somehow. I was reading, it was just after I fed Damien. And if he weren't here then something worse could have happened to me. Damien saved me in a sense. He was trying to protect me." Hermione looked over at her dog who was sniffing the area to make sure that he was gone.  
  
"Ok, I think we should go and tell Dumbledore." Draco announced after a moment.  
  
"What? We can't, if we go together then he'll know about us." Hermione argued.  
  
"Hermione you have to tell him, but I don't want you out by yourself right now. That creep could still be out there." Draco looked over at the door like someone was there.  
  
"But what if the other students see us?" Hermione added.  
  
"Then we are having a dispute and we need Dumbledore to settle it." He answered.  
  
"Ok then." Hermione nodded.  
  
She slowly walked over and put Damien's leash on. Draco could still tell she was pretty shaken up about it.  
  
"I promise you that I won't let this happen again." He kissed her cheek softly.  
A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter. I will try to update within the next week. Reviews will get you the next chapter sooner. 


	16. A Talk With Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Please tell me that you people know that I don't own anything by now.  
  
A/N: Sorry, another short one. I've been very busy, and I barely finished this chapter, but I promise to try to make them longer. Now read and review.  
  
Hermione and Draco carefully made their way down the halls to Dumbledore's office. A few students gave them funny looks as they walked by. So as soon as they saw a single person nearing they would glare slightly at one another. And when one student asked why they were walking together they told him that they had a problem and needed Dumbledore to solve it for them.  
  
As soon as they were inside they relaxed. They tied Damien up. Dumbledore was momentarily busy with someone, so they huddled close together for a moment while they waited. Draco was as close to her as he could be considering that at any moment some child could come bursting in on their moment and catch them and then tell the entire school what they saw. So considering the circumstances, he was as comforting as permitted.  
  
After a moment the door opened and out came Dumbledore, followed by Ron. Hermione instantly, although it made her feel a little insecure, scooted a few feet away from Draco. Even though Ron knew about them, he probably didn't want to see them together. If he got mad enough, he may just tell Harry about them and that would just make things as bad as they possibly get.  
  
"Well, I hope I've been able to help you. Come by in a week or so if you are having any other problems." Dumbledore opened the door to let Ron out.  
  
"Sure. Thank you for your time Sir." Ron smiled and squeezed Hermione's shoulder on his way out, while he tried his hardest not to glare at Draco.  
  
It was quit until both students were sure that Ron was gone. There was no reason to worry him. There was probably nothing he could do but become over protective and pull Harry into the situation.  
  
"Come in. Have a seat." Dumbledore warmly smiled.  
  
Hermione almost went to sit in Draco's lap, but then realized that it was neither the time nor the place for that. Instead she seated herself in the chair next to his, and his hand found hers under the table where no one could see.  
  
"Now, you two have a problem? Is it about the dance? Because if you two are not yet ready for the school to know about you I can certainly tell them that it is required that you two show up together." Dumbledore stated which stunned and shocked both Hermione and Draco.  
  
"What? How did you know?" Draco stuttered in amazement.  
  
"I may be old, and I may sometimes may seem as oblivious as the other Professors here, but I can tell when this sort of thing is going on. I have worked here at this school for an almost countless number of years, and you two are not the first to be in this situation. There have been at least five other couples in your spot within the last two years. And I have lost track of how many since I have been here." He smirked slightly.  
  
"Well, we had a problem with that a little while ago, but we figured it out. We are going to let the school know about us on the night of the dance. We're not going to hide it." Draco told him truthfully.  
  
"Well then, since you seem to have that all under control, what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"You see Sir, it's like this. I . . ." Hermione froze for a moment, not exactly sure how to explain it.  
  
"Someone broke into Hermione's room and attacked her." Draco explained for her.  
  
"Is this true Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked with concern.  
  
"It is Sir. You see, I had just fed Damien, and I was sitting on my bed reading when Damien came trotting back into my room like he usually does when he is finished, but then he started growling, which is unusual for him. So I looked over and I saw he was staring towards the closet, and then I noticed a movement in there. So I tried to be as brave as I could under the given circumstances and I tried to give whomever they were a chance to get out without being harmed. The next thing I knew a blanket was thrown out of my closet and over Damien. He then fell onto me and knocked my wand out of my hand. Then he said he knew about our little secret. Then he left and by the time I was up he was already gone." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Were you able to see this stranger? Is there any specific detail that you remember about him? Anything at all that may help?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"I wasn't able to see him, but I know it was a he. The voice was definitely that of a male, the odd thing was that his voice was so familiar. A voice that I once heard on an almost daily basis. I know that I know that voice. The problem is that I can't remember what it sounded like. However I know it is from someone in our year." Hermione answered as best she could.  
  
"So some guy our age not only knows how to get into the prefects common room, and how to get into Hermione's room, but he now knows about us. What do we do? Is there any way to protect her? There may not be a way to protect our secret for the next few remaining days, but that's not important right now. What is important is Hermione. What do we do?" Draco asked Dumbledore and squeezed Hermione's hand to comfort her.  
  
"Now, ordinarily I wouldn't make this offer, but I trust that you two will behave yourselves . . . so, would it make you feel any better if she stayed with you until I can come up with a better plan?" Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"Are you saying that Hermione . . . will be sharing my room with me for a while? Both of us, in one room?" Draco stuttered.  
  
"If it will be a problem Mister Malfoy we can wait until I come up with another plan." Dumbledore smiled slightly.  
  
"No Sir, that's not necessary. I just wasn't sure that I was hearing things properly. I promise that nothing that should not be happening will go on while she's with me." Draco promised.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Would I really have made the offer if I did not trust you?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Here's my question, how do we explain this to the other prefects?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well now wait a minute. Let me see here, did you know any of the prefects well enough to see them on an almost daily basis before you all became prefects?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"No." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You can either tell them I am making you two room together as a punishment, or you can tell them the real story. It all depends on how much you trust them. Choose carefully, you can't rule out anyone just yet." Dumbledore wisely advised.  
A/N: So, what do you think is going to happen? I already have it all planned out, but if you have any ideas that you would like to add or any suggestions, feel free to write them in your reviews. So read and review. And I will try to get the next chapter up by Saturday. 


	17. Draco's Room and Surprises at the Librar...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Damien. He's my own little invention, and he's actually quite cute.  
  
A/N: I apologize for taking so long. I'm still busy, but now I've gotten one of my major projects out of the way. I'll try to keep up with all of this now, but I have more then just schoolwork distracting me now. So if I don't get it up soon I'm sorry.  
In that hour Hermione packed all her necessities, such as clothes, books, school supplies, music, more books, and various other items. Then she headed straight into Draco's room. Hermione had never been in there before. She had barely even seen glimpses inside before. Some of it astonished her, and some of it she had already predicted.  
  
Two walls opposite one another were black, and the other two walls were green. He had a silver bed frame that looked as though little silver snakes were slithering up the poles. The sheets were black with gray serpents were embroidered along the edges. There was a nightstand, black, with picture frames covering almost every square inch. His black owl sat in its cage of gold, glaring at anyone who dared to look at it and especially Damien. There were other things, but other then the big furniture, the mirror was the only thing that caught Hermione's attention.  
  
It was big. Not big enough to cover a wall or anything like that, but bigger then most the mirrors at Hogwarts. It was almost square, and its frame was of course, silver, but it had something inscripted in it. Hermione looked closer to see that they were words, but they were written in some foreign language. Hermione couldn't quite place it, so she decided not to let it bother her.  
  
"So. does it meet your approval?" Draco leaned against the doorway and smirked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione simply stated.  
  
"Is there anything else you'd like to inspect? Would you like to search my closet? Or would you rather examine my dressers and shelves?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"Oh shut up." She laughed.  
  
"Here. I'm going to put your stuff in my closet for now. The house elves will put it all away tonight." He took her bags from her.  
  
"No. those poor creatures have rights! I'll put it away myself. Why do people treat them so. so horribly? They are living, breathing creatures. They have feelings too you know. And I'm sure they'd rather be doing something other then putting away my junk." Hermione protested.  
  
"Ok then." Draco gave her an odd look.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just I feel bad for them. From the moment I first met one I pitied them. They seem to exist merely to clean up and take care of our crap, and they're happy with that." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"But Hermione, they are happy with that. That's what they like to do." Draco stated.  
  
"I know, but it just seems wrong. I can't explain it." She sighed.  
  
"I think I understand. You don't have to explain. I get it." He shrugged.  
  
"Ok, well, I have to go. I need to pick up a few things at the library. I'll be back in about an hour." Hermione kissed his cheek and headed out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After hours in the library doing research. and getting absolutely no where. Hermione got up and got ready to go. In less then a week they would be going to the dance. she could hardly believe it. She loved being with Draco, but she wasn't in love with him. She wasn't sure how everything would turn out. Were they close enough to withstand all that would be thrown their way by the other students, their parents, and even their teachers? Would they stay together? Or would they crumble apart?  
  
Hermione was so confused, she really liked him, but she wasn't sure what to do. She had no way of predicting the future. Part of her wished it would never come, part of her wanted it, part of her wished it would be over and done with already, and part of her just didn't care. Yet her feelings on the subject changed every day.  
  
She continued to think about it as she gathered up all her unused supplies. She decided not to think about it for a while. If she thought about it too much she would become very stressed, and she was already stressed enough. Then Harry walked in. Hermione hurried now as she made her way over to an isle of books to get away from him.  
  
His face was blank. It momentarily showed no emotion. He scanned a shelf for a book. Hermione stayed glued to her spot. He knew she should take the opportunity to get out while she still could, but she couldn't get her feet to move. She felt this need to watch. She still felt sorry for him. He had been her best friend for five years, and those feelings of hurt and pity wouldn't go away any time soon.  
  
Then she saw him turn to some girl who had asked him something. Harry bent down to pet the girl's dog. Instantly she thought of Damien and the events that had recently happened. Could Harry have been the one who broke in? He had to be. The voice was so familiar and one that in almost any other circumstance would be a comforting one. She couldn't think of anyone else who would do anything, or would have any reason. Still it felt a little odd, how could Harry have done that? And why?  
  
As she watched she thought about everything. All that had happened to her during the year. Then she went back to Harry. If it really was Harry like she suspected, then she really shouldn't go anywhere without Draco, or a trusted friend or guardian nearby.  
  
"Hermione?" A voice called softly from behind her.  
  
Instantly she turned back to Harry, but he was no longer anywhere in sight. She felt a soft breath on her neck and she froze. Too afraid to turn around and see whom it was. She closed her eyes and held still for another moment.  
  
"Hermione."  
A/N: so. what do you think? Like the description of Draco's room? That's how I've always pictured it. If you don't like it then you can pretend I wrote something else. And who do you think is behind Hermione? What do they want? And where did Harry go? Review Please! 


	18. In the Bedroom

Disclaimer: Come on, do we really have to go through this every time? I do not own anyone, with the exception of Damien.  
  
A/N: Ok, well, I feel like crap. Sorry if my story gets a little depressing during the next few weeks. I'm going through a really rough time, and this is how I deal with it. I write when I'm really happy, except when there's a guy involved. Which is part of the reason why I've been so busy, but now the guy is out of the picture and I feel like crap, and the only thing that makes me feel better is writing. So hopefully I'll get back into it. Read, enjoy, review, and please no flames.  
"Hermione?"  
  
Slowly she turned. Her heart racing. Inwardly she preyed that it wasn't Harry. Anyone but Harry. Her eyes had been squinted shut, and now she cautiously opened them. It was only Ron. She no longer felt panic and relaxed.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness, it's only you Ron." Hermione sighed with relief.  
  
"Of course it's me. Who else did you think it would be?" Ron smiled.  
  
"Well, there are certain people I'm avoiding at the moment." Hermione looked in the direction in which she had last seen Harry.  
  
"Oh, I see. You thought I was Harry." Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry, it's just that things have been kind of weird lately, and they just got weirder." Hermione apologized.  
  
"Oh yeah, you two still mad over the fight you had?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, there is that, but there's also something else. I can't talk about it here though. Something happened earlier today. I shouldn't even be here alone. I'll tell you about it later tonight at dinner, but don't breathe a word to anyone Ron. I can't stay. I really should be going before nightfall." Hermione became a bit skittish.  
  
"Are you ok? Should I walk you back to your room or something? You look frightened?" Ron became concerned for his dear friend.  
  
"If its not too much trouble, I do think I'd like you to walk me back. I'll tell you all about it on the way." Hermione smiled gratefully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On their way to the Prefect's common room Hermione explained the whole situation to Ron. Ron being concerned and worried for her decided to stay a while and discuss the matter a little more with Hermione and Draco.  
  
"And Dumbledore is letting you sleep and live in his room?" Ron exclaimed in what seemed disbelief mixed in with a little fury.  
  
"Yes, he thinks it would be best for my safety." Hermione replied.  
  
"And do you even have a spare bed? Because if you think that she is going to sleep in the same bed as you, you are seriously mistaken. I won't have it. Not with Hermione. You may have had half the school in that bed with you already, actually it wouldn't surprise me one bit if you have, but that's beside the point. Hermione is not sleeping in the same bed as you." Ron firmly and strictly stated as he glared in Draco's direction.  
  
"She is sleeping in the same bed as me, it's not like I'm going to rape her." Draco growled.  
  
"Did you not hear what I said? She is not sleeping in that bed! Hermione talk to him! Do you want to sleep in a bed that's probably had a million other girls in it?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, Draco isn't like that! I'm sure he hasn't had that many girls in his bed, and even if he did, so what? It doesn't matter. I'm not going to sleep with him. You know I'm not like that. And you questioning me like this shows that you don't really trust and respect me." Hermione placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Ron and Draco began to argue, but she tuned them out. She began to think, what if he really had had all those girls in his bed? What if she was just another conquest? Similar thoughts raced through her head and toyed with her. Yet the sound of two male voices screaming at the top of their lungs drew her out of her thoughts and back into reality.  
  
Draco and Ron were still arguing about silly matters. Hermione's head began to throb and instantly she knew that it was going to be a long night. So she got up, pulled a pair of her flannel pants and a tank top out of Draco's closet, and went into the bathroom.  
  
The boys hadn't even realized that she had left until they heard the slam of the bathroom door and the clicking sound of the lock. Hermione shed her robes and slid into the warm water. She leaned over to her robes and pulled out her wand, and giving it a slight wave, she heard soft and soothing music playing, and the scent of fresh oranges filled her nose.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As she exited the bathroom feeling fresh and relaxed, she noticed that the noises she had been trying to escape had now stopped. Ron was no where to be seen, and she could see Draco in his room.  
  
Slowly she approached him. He heard her coming and turned around. He smiled slightly and stepped aside to let her enter, and Damien pushed in between them and made his way for the common room.  
  
"Sorry about earlier. I'll try not to get into arguments with your best friend." Draco apologized as he looked down at his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I'll try not to run away every time things get awkward." She sighed.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go change, and then I'm going to go to bed." Draco announced.  
  
"Sure." Hermione nodded.  
  
She watched as he walked off towards the bathroom. Then she turned and walked over to his bed. She stared down at it and studied it again. It didn't look as friendly as it did before. The little snakes all over it looked at her, and felt for a moment that they were real. They stared at her, mocking her.  
  
She thought about what Ron had said earlier. He mentioned that there had probably been numerous other girls in his bed before. She wondered if it was true? How many girls had spent nights in his bed? How many of those many girls did he even care for? Did he remember their names? Did they mean anything to him the next morning? Or did he take their virginity and leave them?  
  
These thoughts disturbed her. How long would she last with him? Did he truly care about her? She didn't know. And all her thoughts were eating at her. They thirsted for answers, but she wouldn't dare find them. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
  
"Hey." Draco walked through the door and smiled at her.  
  
Hermione froze. He was gorgeous. He wore only a pair of flannel pants, and she knew they probably wouldn't still be on when she woke up in the morning. He was shirtless, and Hermione had always known that he was well muscled, but she didn't know he was this buff. And his hair, it was wet, and he looked so sexy! But then she remembered what she had been thinking about and she stopped staring at him.  
  
"Like what you see?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Not really." She lied as she crawled into his bed, which no longer seemed welcoming.  
  
"You know you want me." He teased.  
A/N: So. good? I hope so. If not I'm sorry. I tried. Review please. 


	19. Arguments

Disclaimer: You should all know by now that I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
"You know you want me." Draco grinned slyly.  
"Oh is that a fact?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.  
"Oh yes. You know you want me, and more importantly I know you want me." He smirked.  
"And how did one come to such a conclusion?" A slight smile played across her face.  
  
"The dog told me. He told me you whisper my name in your sleep. He told me you lie around in misery when I'm not around. He said you sometimes wait by the window hoping for a letter from me. That, and I can see the desire, the longing, and the lust in your eyes right now." He slid onto the bed and lay himself beside Hermione, but on top of the covers instead of under.  
  
"But there's one thing you failed to notice besides my need of you." Hermione sighed, ever since those thoughts of him with other girls, in his bed, she didn't feel up to anything.  
  
"And what, my sweet, would that be?" He leaned in closer and was almost on top of her.  
  
"That I am extremely tired and in desperate need of sleep. After all I've been through today. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed his cheek lightly and rolled on her side so she didn't have to face him.  
  
Then she rolled over and let Draco turn out the lights. She listened to his movements as he crawled under the covers. He was still for a moment, and then he scooted closer to her and tried to wrap an arm around her side. Hermione instantly pulled away from his touch and Draco sprang up. Within a mere second the lights were back on and Draco was staring down at Hermione with a look of confusion, hurt and anger.  
  
"Hermione what the hell is going on?!" Draco stared down at her.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing is going on." Hermione answered stiffly.  
  
"You're full of shit. I know we haven't been together very long, but I can tell when something's wrong, and there is definitely something wrong here." He stated and stepped closer to the bed so he hovered over her.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. Why don you think something is wrong?" She glared.  
  
"Am I missing something? Did I say something? Did I do something? Because I certainly don't deserve this." He growled.  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about it. I just want some sleep." Hermione insisted.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what to do? I don't know what to say to you? What is wrong with you? Normally if given the chance to be playful you're up for it. Normally if you had the opportunity you'd kiss me, and not on the cheek. And you've never pulled away when I try to cuddle or hold you. What's going on Hermione?" Draco questioned, the hurt detectable in his voice.  
  
Hermione sat up then and prepared to give him and explanation, but the tears that had been building up and held back for the last hour were threatening to come out. She buried her head in her hands and covered her face so he wouldn't see. He then sat down by her and became calmer and gentler. He was about to wrap his arms around her, but then thought better of it.  
  
"Draco. I feel so stupid. I want to know, but I don't. I need to know, but fear of the answer is keeping me from asking it." Hermione whispered as her voice cracked.  
  
"What is it? What do you want to know? Hermione?" He asked as his eyes became slightly glossy.  
  
"When Ron was here earlier he said some pretty stupid things. Yet one thing stood out in my mind. It twisted my thoughts and it frightens me. . ." She paused.  
  
"Yes?" He prompted.  
  
"He made me wonder, oh I can't do it. I can't say it! He made me wonder how many girls you've had in this bed before? Who's been in this exact spot before? How many of them foolishly went to you when you and were tossed aside when you were done? Before, when I was first in here, this bed looked warm and comfy. Now it looks cold, and unwelcoming. How many girls Draco? I can't stand lying here knowing that others have probably been here before me, and possibly treated so cruelly. I feel dirty and slimy here." Hermione finally let it out as her body wracked with sobs.  
  
"Oh Hermione." He whispered and sank down even lower.  
  
"Oh no! You have, haven't you? What did you do?" She sobbed.  
  
"Hermione, I know this may come as a shock to you, but no other girl has ever been in this bed before. There was one other, but she's gone now. Her name was Alexandra, and she was a year older than me. We for a short time were together, and she was in here, and we almost, but we didn't. I couldn't. I wasn't ready, and I'm still not." He explained slowly, and it was clear to see that it was hard for him to admit these things.  
  
"So you've never. . . you've never done it?" Hermione asked timidly.  
  
"No, and I'm still not ready. So don't worry. I haven't before, and I don't think I'll be ready any time soon." He sighed.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco. I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I don't know why it would even matter. What if I had slept with others? What does it have to do with us? They probably would have meant nothing to me. Very few people here mater to me. I care about you, Dumbledore, Snape, Damien, and that's about it. I could care less if the rest of the school disappeared. Still, why would you care if I've been with other girls? I'm not with them. I don't want them. I'm with you because I want you and no one else." Draco stated.  
  
"Draco, can you forgive me? I've been such a fool." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Of course I forgive you. I was a little mad, but I was more hurt and confused then mad. Please, next time you have a problem just tell me instead of having to go through this all again. I don't like arguing with you." Draco hugged her.  
  
She nodded and stayed in his arms for a few more moments. Then she pulled out of the embrace and kissed him softly on the lips. He then went back to his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her, and they drifted into a soft and peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N: I watched Chamber of Secrets three times last night and twice already today. I know, I have no life, but I can't resist Draco and Oliver. They are so incredibly sexy! So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up this week. Review please! 


	20. One Day To Go

Disclaimer: You all should know this already! Do I even have to say it? I own no one but Damien!  
  
A/N: thank you all for your reviews, and because you all responded so quickly I decided to post another chapter for you. I've almost completed the next chapter too, so the more reviews the sooner you'll get it.  
  
It had been a few days that Hermione was staying in Draco's room. The other prefects knew already, and were told everything, but they were sworn to secrecy. Damien was beginning to become sort of a butt. He was getting far more attention then usual and suddenly he seemed to be demanding more attention.  
  
Damien walked over to Draco's bed, which Hermione was reading on, and placed his head on her lap. That was nothing new, Damien always did that when he wanted attention. Yet this time when all he got was a pat on the head he backed up, threw his chest out, and barked! He barked at Hermione!  
  
"Excuse me! Just what do you think you're doing?" Hermione threw down her book and stared at the dog.  
  
His only response was a wag of his tail and a slight growl.  
  
"Oh is that so? You're going to growl at me?" Hermione stepped towards him.  
  
Then he jumped back a few feet, but still growled, and this time he added a bark into it. Hermione was becoming really annoyed with him. The only time he ever acted like that was when something was wrong. Like when someone broke into her room!  
  
"Damien? Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Hermione slowly and quietly asked.  
  
Damien continued to bark, but this time it seemed as though he was looking through her! Like someone else was there. He stepped forward and past Hermione, but then suddenly his whining stopped. And he just stood there, quietly.  
  
Hermione looked in the direction that Damien had been staring. She pulled out her wand, and cautiously crept closer.  
  
"Show yourself, and I'll left you go freely and without harm, but if you don't I'll be forced to attack. In three, two, one!" Hermione began shooting disarming spells at the wall where this being was thought to be.  
  
Nothing happened. Nothing at all. She looked around the room and wondered what happened. It now felt like she was just being crazy, but before she could have sworn someone else was there.  
  
She searched the room for any possible sign of an intruder. The only thing she found was an open window, which had been opened by her about five minutes before everything had happened. She wondered if someone really had been inside. They could have come and gone through the window.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night when Draco returned from quidditch practice she decided not to tell him. She had no proof that anything did indeed happen, and if it didn't, then there was no need to worry him. They already had enough on their minds.  
  
"The ball is tomorrow night. Are you nervous?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes and no. I'm a little fearful of what the other students are going to do when they see us together." Hermione admitted.  
  
"Me too. Whatever you do try and stay close to me. I want you where I can see you. Whoever that guy was is probably going to be there. Not to mention Harry, and. . ." Draco paused and cringed.  
  
"And your little fan club. I can just see Pansy Parkinson right now. She'll shout and scream, and make a scene. Everyone will watch, and as they pull her off elsewhere, she'll be threatening to kill me. Not that I'm afraid of her. She has trouble with a butter knife, so I doubt she'll try and stab me to death. And she can't use magic either; the only reason she is still even here is because of your father. She couldn't do a spell on her own if she tried." Hermione laughed at the last part.  
  
"And you know Harry is going to probably try and start a fight with me. I'll try and be reasonable, but if he touches you I will hurt him." Draco warned.  
  
"I know, but let's not think of all the bad things that can happen. Let's think of all the good things." Hermione said dreamily.  
  
"Mmm, good things. Let's see, I'll be there with the most beautiful girl ever." He smiled.  
  
"And I'll be with the most handsome guy ever. It's funny, if you were to tell me a year ago that all of this were to happen I would have asked you what you were on. It's funny the way it's all working out. We were once my enemy, and then my friend, and now my boyfriend." She sighed.  
  
"I know, I can't believe there was time when I wanted nothing more then to be rid of you. I loathed you, and you were better then me in almost every subject." He shook his head.  
  
"Almost. Let's not forget who's always had the highest grade in potions. And I know that it had nothing to do with the fact that Snape fears you. And you are also a great quidditch player. Unlike me, I have no athletic ability unfortunately." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I think you do. I just think you're afraid to fly. I watched you when we had flying lessons. You would do exactly what was required of you and then you would hop off that broom as fast as you could." He smirked.  
  
"It's not my fault. I've seen what can happen when flying. I've seen several people fall and nearly die over the years. I don't remember a single quidditch game in our first few years when one student or another wasn't injured. And the idea of falling from up so high frightens me. Can you imagine falling? How painful that must be." Hermione sighed.  
  
"It's not so bad. You'll only spend a night or two in the hospital wing." He shrugged.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After dinner Draco went to the library. So Hermione went back to his room and pulled out her dress from a trunk that she kept safely locked. She held it up to her and stared in the mirror. It was a gorgeous dress. She wanted so badly to try it on, but she knew that in just a few minutes Draco would return and would be caught.  
  
So with a sigh she put it away, and locked her trunk securely. And just as she placed one tiny spell on it just to be sure no one could get into it Draco came in. He looked down at the trunk and smiled.  
  
"Looking at your dress again?" He greeted.  
  
"Of course." Hermione smiled.  
  
"You excited about tomorrow night?" He asked.  
  
"More then you could possibly imagine. What a night it's going to be!" Hermione laughed merrily.  
  
"Well, we've got a long and busy day ahead of us. I'm going to bed early, and I suggest you do the same." He kissed her cheek and went to bed.  
  
Hermione followed after him a few minutes later, and late into the night she dreamed of all the marvelous things that would be soon to happen. She knew that not everything would go well, but she was hopeful and looked forward to the things that would.  
  
A/N: Review please! Thanks for responding so quickly to the last chapter. 


	21. The School Knows

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Damien, and sorry, he might not appear in the next chapter. No dogs allowed at the ball.  
  
A/N: thanks for all your reviews!  
  
It was once again morning, and the sun was starting to shine through the windows of Hogwarts. Draco yawned as he woke up. He was considering skipping school that day and calling in sick, or going in late. Just so that he could spend a while longer watching over Hermione. Of course he always thought she looked beautiful and angelic, but at this moment she looked so calm and peaceful.  
  
But just as all good things come to an end, so did the moment. Hermione stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and sat up slowly. Hermione glanced around the room and her eyes landed on Draco. She smiled and stood up.  
  
"Hey, sleep well?" Draco asked.  
  
"Very." She nodded dreamily.  
  
"I see someone's in a good mood this morning. Would it have anything to do with a certain event coming up?" Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug.  
  
"Yes." She yawned.  
  
"But I see someone's still sleepy too." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that too." She nodded in agreement.  
  
She stayed in his arms for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. She wished she could stay there all day, without having to care about anything, but she knew she had classes and it was very important that she not miss it. So finally she let go of him and walked over to his closet.  
  
"I'm going to go and take my shower now. I'll see you in a little bit." She kissed his cheek and walked off to her bathroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
All through the day Hermione's feelings were constantly changing. Sometimes she'd think 'it's not to late to pretend I'm sick and go back to my room.' Sometimes she'd think 'if I go tonight, I can't turn back.' But then she thought about Draco, and how cruel that would be to him. She would never hurt him, and it would hurt her if she hurt him.  
  
She tapped her fingers nervously on her desk throughout potions. And everyone at her table noticed it too. Harry would glance at her every now and then and give her strange looks. Pansy would glare at her and then resume drooling at Draco once again. And when she started tapping louder and faster Draco grabbed her hand under the table and it brought her out of her thoughts. He squeezed it gently and waited for her to squeeze it back before he let go.  
  
Dumbledore came in during the middle of Snape's lecture and both stepped outside for a few minutes. During this time Pansy turned to Draco and started batting her eyelashes and smiling goofy.  
  
"Drakey Poo. . . when are you going to ask me to the ball?" she asked with a light giggle.  
  
"Pansy, we've been over this before. I'm not taking you. I never will. I have a girlfriend, and I'm taking her." He stated sternly.  
  
"Who? Who is she?" Pansy whimpered sadly, as here eyes became glossy.  
  
"You'll see tonight." He answered vaguely.  
  
"I know she can't be in our house because there is no one prettier then me in our house, so she must be in another! Oh Draco how could you?" she began as tears started to rapidly flow down her cheeks.  
  
"You're right, she is in another house. And you're right about you being the prettiest in our house, that's one of the reasons I gave up on you guys." He smirked.  
  
"But Draco, what about our future? What about us?" she complained.  
  
"What about us? What about our future? The is no us, and as for my future. . . lets just say is doesn't involve you." He shrugged.  
  
Pansy buried her head in her hands and cried. Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little. Harry looked at her and gave her an evil look. Hermione stared at him for a moment. Something was up with Harry, and she didn't like whatever it was one bit!  
  
In less then another five minutes Snape returned and started up his lecture again. However he didn't get very far. The sound of Pansy's whimpering and sobbing rose above his own voice and immediately he stopped. He stood there and waited for an explanation, but Pansy just continued even louder.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, is there something the matter here?" He asked, but it was obvious that he didn't care what was wrong.  
  
"Yes, something is terribly wrong! Draco and I just broke up." She wailed.  
  
"I couldn't break up with you! We were never going out to begin with!" Draco shook his head in disgust at the pitiful creature.  
  
"How could you do this to me? I love you Draco!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Hermione felt a slight pang in her chest. She knew that Draco had no feelings for this beast, but still it hurt to think of what she was feeling. To be so desperately in love with someone, and to not have your feelings returned. Yet she didn't feel too bad, after all, she was the one he was seeing.  
  
"But I don't love you." He said, not quite as loud as she had, but enough so the whole class could hear it.  
  
Gasps came from all corners of the room. Some began to whisper. Others watched in horror and shock. Everyone had always thought that there was something between Draco and Pansy, but they were all wrong.  
  
"Fine! Go the ball with your little whore of a girlfriend! But you'll be sorry Draco! And so will your little prissy bitch!" Pansy shouted as she fled the room still with tears.  
  
It was silent for another few moments. Everyone stared at him in shock and amazement. Snape looked over at Draco, with his head slightly tilted, as if trying to figure something out. But then he continued his lesson as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rest of the day had gone by smoothly compared to the events that had taken place during potions class. Hermione was on her way to Draco's room to grab her stuff and get ready. The ball started in three hours, and she was so nervous, and so excited.  
  
A/N: So, now it's out! The school knows that he has a girlfriend, and it isn't Pansy! What's gonna happen? Gimme reviews and you'll see. By the way, someone asked if there was a plot to this story, there is. It's changed a bit since the beginning. I'll write it in the story description ok! Review! 


	22. The Ball

Disclaimer: As you know, I only own Damien.  
  
A/N: thanks for all your reviews!  
  
Hermione walked into the bathroom with her dress and a trunk load of other stuff she would need. She had decided that she would do her hair first. It took her nearly an hour to do it, but she had it up a delicate and complicated bun of sorts with little curly strands left out here and there. She also wove a few beads of amethyst into it, and her hair looked absolutely perfect.  
  
Then she started on her make up. Her friends had all given her tips over the weeks and it was so confusing for a girl who usually wore only a little bit of face powder and lip-gloss. But the end result looked good. She had on a slight reddish lip-gloss, a hint of blush, eyeshadow, and mascara.  
  
Next was the dress. It was beautiful. It was a short black dress, but long enough for a little slit up the side. It laced up in the back and had no straps. She twirled around in the mirror and felt so happy. Draco was going to love her!  
  
Another hour passed by and she was almost done. She was just adding the final touches to her outfit. She took one last look in the mirror and sighed. This was definitely going to be the most nerve-wracking thing she had ever experienced.  
  
She exited the bathroom and went to meet Draco who was waiting for her in the common room. He was sitting on a couch staring into the fire. She watched him from the back. She noticed that his hair was parted the way she liked it. It brought a tiny smile to her face. Then she cleared her throat to gain his attention.  
  
He turned around and stood up. His jaw practically dropped. He stared and looked her over. Hermione felt a little nervous, as it seemed he was looking at every inch of her from head to toe. He was trying to say something, but he stuttered a bit.  
  
"Like what you see?" She laughed.  
  
"Hermione, you look gorgeous." He breathed.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione looked down at her feet.  
  
Draco walked over to her and gave her a bouquet of roses. Hermione smiled and sent them into his room and into a vase. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for a few moments.  
  
"Are you ready?" He whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She nodded and took the arm that he offered to her.  
  
Hermione's heart began to race. This was going to be it. They would no longer be a secret. The entire school, and probably from there most of the wizarding world would know of their relationship. Hermione only wished that they could keep it secret just a little bit longer, but she knew deep down that she couldn't.  
  
They stepped outside of the prefect common room and began walking down the hall. There was no one anywhere to be seen. All of the other students were either in bed already or in the great hall. Hermione walked nervously with Draco until they reached the door, which happened to be closed.  
  
"This is it." Draco paused before opening it.  
  
He leaned down for one last kiss. The last kiss that they would ever have to hide. From here on out it would no longer be a secret. Hermione held him to her for just another moment, and then he opened the door, and for a moment Hermione felt as if her world just might come to an end.  
  
The door swung open and Hermione and Draco entered. Most of the people were dancing happily, but about a third of the room stopped and stared in shock. Girls dropped their jaws in shock. Some even looked as if they were about to cry! Guys shook their head in disapprovement and disgust.  
  
Hermione felt a little sad that people reacted this way, although there were the few people who were smiling at her and seemed to approve. Lavender and some of her friends were giggling with delight. Some of the Hufflepuff girls and a few of the guys were saying things like how sweet it was or it's great to see houses such as theirs mixing.  
  
Draco led her out to the floor and held his hand out for her. He smiled sweetly and Hermione giggled slightly as she took his hand and started to dance.  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My checks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
Hermione stared into Draco's eyes with adoration as they began to dance. It had been an amazing few months with him. It was amazing to her that one person could make her feel so much, and what amazed her even more, was that he had picked her.  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione smiled and sighed. She knew eventually the song would end and they would have to face the world again, but for the moment she just wanted to enjoy the time she was happily spending with him.  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
"I don't want this song to ever end." Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
If ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
"Same here. Can you even imagine what they're going to do to us? It's going to be disastrous more then likely. Ugh, all I can say is that I am not looking forward to tomorrow." Hermione sighed.  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
"If it means another day with you then I look forward to you. Good day or bad day, doesn't matter. You're all that matters to me now." He stated.  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
As his words processed into her brain she felt cheerful again. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.  
  
What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say (Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
"Hermione, no matter what happens tonight, please don't leave me." Draco softly pleaded. So softly Hermione almost thought she didn't hear it, except for the fact that he had a sort of sad expression.  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
"I promise." Hermione leaned up to kiss him, and this time a real kiss. Not a soft brushing of the lips, a real kiss. She was almost sure the entire room was now watching her, so she didn't look at them. Although she head girls then sobbing, squealing, and yelling.  
  
Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
And it ended. The song was over, and it was announced that they were having some problems, so there would be a ten minute break between now and the next song. Hermione's heart raced once again. Oh the terrible things she knew were coming.  
  
Draco wrapped an arm around her protectively, because he saw the people nearing them. Hermione held on to his other hand, and squeezed it tightly. A crowd encircled them and they were trapped.  
  
Slowly a small crowd approached them. Mainly Gryffindors and Slytherins. They were shouting with disapproval and screaming out questions. Hermione wanted to cover her ears and just shrivel up. Then two figures stepped through the crowd and it all became silent, and everyone watched like it was some sort of show.  
  
Harry stopped and stared. He wore a look of hurt and then of hatred. Hermione felt an ache deep inside. Not the kind where the person you love hurts you, but the kind where you hurt someone you feel deeply for, and you can clearly see it. Harry shook his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked, his voice shaky.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but she had to think carefully of what to say. This was a delicate situation. Yet she wasn't given the opportunity to answer Harry. Pansy headed straight for them and she looked pissed!  
  
"What the hell is this?" She screamed at them.  
  
"This, Pansy, is my girlfriend." Draco smirked, he was enjoying this!  
  
"That thing is your girlfriend! How could you? You chose that filthy mudblood over me!" She shrieked.  
  
"Don't you ever call her that again!" Draco warned her.  
  
"And why not?" She sneered.  
  
"You won't. Not if you value your life." He growled.  
  
"You disgust me! You've been with this filthy blooded creature and it sickens me! You could have had me Draco! Together we could have had the world, but no. You want her. Fine, you can have her, as long as she lives anyway." Pansy hissed.  
  
"Is that a treat?" Draco coldly stared at her with hatred.  
  
"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. It depends on if you decide to come to your senses or not." She smirked and walked off.  
  
Hermione glared coldly at her as she disappeared through the crowd and out the door. How could that little bitch be so mean? Hermione wondered, and then mentally added her to her list of suspects. That was way too creepy.  
  
Hermione noticed that as soon as Pansy left a trail of Slytherin girls followed her, which made the environment much nicer and much friendlier. Then she saw Harry, still waiting there to be acknowledged. Waiting for an answer, and Hermione felt so sorry for him.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione said barely above a whisper.  
  
"I know, but why Hermione? Why didn't you tell me? You led me to believe that you still had feelings for me, and then when I told you how I felt you tell me there's someone else, and that's all the explanation I got." Harry sighed.  
  
Hermione let go of Draco for a moment and walked over to Harry. She hugged him tightly, just like old times, and then returned to Draco's side. She looked away for a moment, and then back at Harry.  
  
"Harry, I couldn't tell you at the time. You would have freaked out on me. Not that it wouldn't have happened anyway, but I needed time to get to know Draco. I needed time to sort out all my feelings, and I just needed some space. So many things have been going on lately Harry. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I truly didn't mean to." Hermione apologized.  
  
They talked for a while longer, and the music started up again. People got bored with this little show and walked away. Some stayed, but Draco got rid of them. They knew they were in for a rough time, especially since pretty much everyone knew now. Hermione's friends wouldn't be talking to her for a long time, and Draco's aquaitinances would glare at them constantly, and think him stupid for being with her.  
  
Draco led Hermione away from everything and took her outside. It was nice and quiet. The stars were out, and you could hear the crickets. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, but then he turned her to face him. He looked, nervous and hopeful.  
  
"Draco, is something wrong?" She asked with concern.  
  
"No, it's just. . ." He looked away.  
  
"It's just what Draco?" She inquired.  
  
"Hermione, I've never felt this way before, and I've never said this to anyone before. . ." He stuttered.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione waited.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I love you."  
  
A/N: Wasn't that so sweet? Now, I'm not sure if I should end it here? Or if I should finish out through the year and let Hermione and Draco find out who is behind all these little attacks on Hermione? And of course if I continue I'll finish up everything with Damien and the Care of Magical Creatures Project! So review and let me know what you want! Also, the song in here is by Avril Lavigne! 


	23. Breakfast the Next Morning

Disclaimer: Ok. people. do I still have to say it? NO! I own nothing but Damien!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've finally finished my science project, and I'm almost done with my English project. I turn that in on Monday. After that I might have a math project, but I highly doubt it. Sorry, this may not be one of my better chapters. I've been busy. But I'm working on it!  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up, and for the first time in a long time she didn't care about anything. She didn't care if she missed a few classes, even though it was a Saturday. She didn't care if she failed a class or two. She didn't care what anyone thought about anything. All she cared about was Draco. Ever since he said those three little words to her the night before, she was the happiest she'd ever been.  
  
So this is what love feels like? Hermione thought as she lay in Draco's bed. His arm was draped across her side to hold her to him. She couldn't believe that she was in love. She couldn't believe he loved her.  
  
She smiled to herself and sighed. He picked her. Out of all the girls in the entire school, and the entire world for that matter, he chose her. She didn't dare question why. She simply wanted to stay there happily forever.  
  
Draco shifted slightly, and that notified Hermione that he had just woken up. Hermione turned to her other side so she could face him properly. His eyes slowly opened and he just stared back at her for the longest time. Then Hermione leaned forward and kissed his nose.  
  
"Morning." She softly greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Morning." He replied and sat up.  
  
Hermione got out of bed and went into the closet. She whole time she was humming the song she had heard the night before. Hermione was just so happy, out of all the things she had expected to happen last night, that, was certainly not one of them.  
  
"Somebody's in a good mood this morning. Any particular reason?" Draco yawned.  
  
"Yes." Hermione walked out holding her outfit for the day.  
  
"And?" He prompted with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"It was something you said last night." She gave him a hint as she shyly smiled.  
  
"Did I really say that last night?" He asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes. Why? Did you not mean to?" Hermione stopped and her smile faded.  
  
"No, I just wasn't sure if I actually said it last night. I've been thinking about it all week, and I wasn't sure if I should say it or not." He sighed.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I wasn't sure if I had the courage to, or if you'd even say it back. I was afraid of everything being too much for you." He said softly.  
  
"Well it's not too much for me. I meant what I said last night." Hermione stated.  
  
"The part of you not leaving me or the part where you said it back." Draco questioned with a look of slight confusion.  
  
"Both. I do love you, and I'm not going to leave you." Hermione kissed his cheek softly and went to go change.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After getting ready Hermione and Draco walked to breakfast together. Apparently word had already spread to the younger years, seeing as they already heard some of the first years talking about them in hushed voices until they saw them approaching. And none of them gave the looks of shock and surprise like the older students.  
  
Hermione merely shrugged at it. She was far too happy to even think about anyone else. As they walked into the great hall hand in hand all heads turned towards them. The teachers, who hadn't noticed them before certainly saw them now.  
  
Snape's jaw dropped and he gave Draco a look of pure disgust. Madame Pince shook her head with disapproval. She was ashamed and saddened to see such a wonderful young woman with such a frightfully horrid young man. McGonnagall wasn't exactly sure what she thought about it. She wasn't disappointed. She didn't approve, but she certainly didn't disapprove. You could see the looks ranging from fear and horror to pure distaste and repulse. And then there was Dumbledore. He smiled brightly at the two of them and nodded to show his approval. It made Hermione happy to see that someone was happy for them.  
  
"I'll meet you in the common room after breakfast. Try to get out of here a little early. I don't want anyone troubling you." Draco said in a low voice so no one could hear.  
  
"Ok, I'll try." Hermione nodded.  
  
"You know what? I think it might be better if I give you a signal so we can walk out together. I just want to make sure you're safe. Now that the whole school knows about us, there may be more then one weirdo to watch out for." Draco stated.  
  
"You should watch out too. I'm not the only one in danger here. Just because I was the only one attacked so far doesn't mean that yours isn't coming. Be careful from now on Draco." Hermione warned.  
  
"You too. We're in for a long and hard time here. Do you think we can handle it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes I do. We can talk more about this later, but you need to eat now. I'll see you in a few minutes." Hermione kissed softly on the lips and then headed towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Almost everyone else at her table glared at her. People turned their heads and looked away from her as if she were the most disgraceful thing they'd ever seen. She felt a little hurt by this, but she knew it was coming long ago. So it didn't come as a surprise to her.  
  
Finally she found a place where people weren't looking away from her. None were exactly looking directly at her, but they didn't turn her away. Harry concentrated on his food. Ron hadn't noticed her due to the scarfing of his meal. Lavender gave a small hesitant smile and then grabbed a second helping. Pavarti gave her a wink and a giggle. Seamus was starring at a girl over at the Ravenclaw table. Dean was staring at the same girl. And Neville gave her a sympathetic and apologetic look.  
  
Hermione seated herself and didn't even try to start a conversation. It could eventually lead to trouble. She decided to wait and see if anyone would talk to her. Then she might respond, but she certainly wouldn't start it.  
  
"So, how long has it been going on?" Lavender turned and stared at Hermione in amazement.  
  
"A few months." Hermione smiled a little.  
  
"How far have you gone? Have you done it yet?" Pavarti asked eagerly.  
  
"No. We haven't gone that far yet. Not for a while." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"Is he a good kisser?"  
  
"Boxers of briefs?"  
  
"What does his room look like?"  
  
"What does he look like after a shower?"  
  
"What shampoo does he use?"  
  
"Have you ever seen him in just a towel?"  
  
"Have you ever seen him naked?"  
  
"What does he think of your room?"  
  
"Have you ever thought about. . ."  
  
"Come on girls, slow down. Breathe." Ron interrupted the now pestering girls.  
  
"But we want to know everything." Lavender protested.  
  
"Why? So you can go and repeat it to the entire school? Just let the woman finish her breakfast for crying out loud." Ron shook his head at the two girls.  
  
The groaned and rolled their eyes. Then, deciding that sticking around any longer was pointless, they left. Hermione laughed and then mouthed a thank you to Ron, who smiled in return. Shortly after, Draco gave her the signal and they got up to leave.  
A/N: I love Tom Felton!!! Ok, so how was it? Review please! 


	24. A Perfect Day Ruined

Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I sadly, do not in any way own anything but Damien in this story.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this all up. I know you probably don't care why I haven't been updating, but for those of you who do actually care I'll tell you. My stupid teachers are continuing to pile on the work until the very last day of school, which is this Friday for me. I'm like in love with my best friend, but he's dating my close friend. And like an idiot I helped him! My ex and my third best friend have been seeing one another behind my back. All my friends are moving. And I'm just really pissy right now. Mood swing. My life isn't actually all that bad. I'm just frustrated with everything right now. Once school is out I'll be fine. And thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. And once again, sorry it took me so damn long to get this up.  
  
As soon as Hermione and Draco made it back to his room they sat down. Both of them just sat there on the bed in a comfortable silence. They now had all day to do whatever they wanted. They could go out in public now. Yet at the moment, both of them wanted nothing more then to just be in the presence of the other.  
  
"So, how did breakfast go?" Hermione asked Draco curiously.  
  
"Well, it was a little strange. A lot of them gave me dirty looks. I heard a few of them whispering. Quite a few of them even turned their heads away in fear. It was weird. But not bad. I don't like most of them anyway." He shrugged.  
  
"A lot of them made weird facial expressions. Not that I care. Let them think what they want. But Harry was still a little quiet. Lavender and her friend kept asking me personal questions about you. And Ron, I don't know what I'd do without him too, fended them off. It was great." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Good to hear. So, what do you wanna do today?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. Anything you want I guess. Do you have anything in mind?" She walked over to the mirror to fix her hair.  
  
"Well, we could go outside for a while. I could use some quidditch practice, and some company would be nice." He hopefully suggested.  
  
"Sure. I'll sit in the bleachers and watch you play. Sounds great." She nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's not exactly what I had in mind. I was hoping you'd go up in the air with me. That way I could talk to somebody while I look around." He stood up and came behind her.  
  
"I don't know Draco. I'm a little scared to go up. I haven't been on a broom in ages. What if I fall?" Hermione backed up a little bit.  
  
"But you won't. You fly much better then most. I don't know why you didn't try out for your team. You'd be great." He insisted.  
  
"You're full of shit. You're sweet, but full of it. I have no athletic ability whatsoever, and getting up high in the air like that is just a disaster waiting to happen." She argued.  
  
"Ok, what if I make you a deal? You get on the broom with me for ten minutes, and then we go wherever you want?" He suggested.  
  
"Fine, but if I fall and die, don't say I didn't tell you." She shook her head and headed out the door with him.  
  
They walked through the halls and out onto the field. Hermione looked around. The grass stretched out many, many yards. Almost out of Hemione's view. It was pretty, calm, and gentle looking. And then she looked up in the air. An endless amount of distance and space. So unexplored and forbidden. It gave Hermione the feeling of being threatened. If she fell from such a high distance she could die, and at the very least she would be severely injured.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco asked with concern.  
  
She looked at him, standing on the ground. There they were safe, and content. Then her eyes wandered upward, and imagined them up there. Flying on a piece of wood in a frightening and threatening space. And once again her gaze returned to him.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" He repeated.  
  
Something just didn't feel right. Hermione had this feeling. Not like before. It wasn't the fear of falling straight to her death below. That was still a problem, but there was now something else. Something felt off. She felt as if there were eyes on her again. She scanned the area once again, but she saw nothing. Not even the shadow of Crookshanks.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco spun her by the arm to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She blinked out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." She vaguely answered.  
  
"Should we just come back on another day?" He offered.  
  
"No. Today is fine. I'm just, I don't know." She sighed.  
  
"Ok, but just tell me if you're not feeling good or anything. I'll bring you straight down." He smiled.  
  
Draco hopped on his newest broomstick. Hermione had lost track of the different types of broomsticks. So many different varieties had come out over the years that she just stopped listening to all of it. In her eyes, a broomstick was a broomstick. It had a purpose, and that would be to get wizards and witches where they needed to go. So if it served its purpose, it was fine.  
  
Still, she looked it over to be sure it was safe. Not to say that she had any doubts about Draco, or any thoughts that he would intentionally put her in any danger. It was long and black. There were three silver rings, fiery red bristles, and the handle was slightly triangular. It was very shinny, and far sleeker then the others she had seen before.  
  
"Hop on, and hold on tightly. I won't go fast, but just to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you." He was already on and waiting for her.  
  
Hermione took a seat on the back, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She leaned her head lightly on his shoulder. Slowly at first, but becoming faster, Hermione felt them rising into the air. Draco flew them instantly above the entire field.  
  
So there they were, now over a hundred feet in the air. Hovering over the grass below. Hermione closed her eyes after looking down. Her grip around his waist became increasingly tighter as she held on for dear life. She could feel Draco trying to look back at her, and she heard him sigh.  
  
"Hermione, it's ok. I won't let you fall." He smiled.  
  
"I know, but it's so high." She protested.  
  
"If you want me to I'll take you back down right now. But please, just do two things for me." He pleaded.  
  
"Yes?" She squirmed.  
  
"Open your eyes, and without looking down, look at the scenery." He instructed.  
  
Hermione did as she was asked and slowly opened her eyes. It was beautiful. The sky was clear and blue. Looking out one way she could see the ocean, dark, deep, and beautiful. Looking back the other way was the forest. Even darker, taller, shadows, and dangers lurking inside. Even with that factor, it was still beautiful and breathtaking as well.  
  
"And what was the other one?" She asked.  
  
"Loosen your grip. You're cutting off the circulation and I can't breathe." He struggled to laugh.  
  
"Oh no. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything before?" Hermione giggled.  
  
Then they both heard a sound and instantly snapped their heads in that direction. There was a bludger heading straight for them! Draco quickly steered the broom away from it. But it didn't do much good. It was following them! It had been spelled. Hermione knew it. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened.  
  
While Draco fought to keep control of the broom and keep them away from the roaring bludger, Hermione looked down at the ground. Someone was there. Someone with his wand pointed in the air. Hermione tried to look but she was constantly being jerked about, and she couldn't see very well from such a distance. But the wind blew, and their hood flew backwards. Hermione didn't look at the hair. For something else caught her attention. He was wearing glasses. Not many people in the school wore glasses. Fewer were that tall. And only one seemed to have the motive to do such a terrible deed.  
  
Hermione watched then as he retreated as they flew in his general direction. It was coming closer. Closer. Closer. Closer. Then it was too close. A mere inch stood between them. And as she let out a shriek they were hit. As the broom jolted half of it fell splintering off.  
  
Draco was now struggling to keep control. Hermione screamed as she watched it come back. It broke off another piece! That blow sent Hermione down towards the ground. She saw Draco racing down to catch her, and then when he almost had her, he was hit too. Both of them fell to the ground a hundred feet below. And as the ground finally met them they both became unconscious and silent.  
  
A/N: So, now what I'm gonna do is send them both to the hospital. Now, only one of them is going to be severely hurt. You have the choice of Draco or Hermione? And should that person loose their memory, be so injured that they must remain in the hospital for months, or end up in a coma? So there can be a total of six outcomes. I'm up for all suggestions. Review please! 


	25. Draco Awakens

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Damien, which there will be more of in future chapters.  
  
A/N: Yay! School is out! But I might be getting into a bit of trouble soon, so if you don't get any chapters for a while I apologize. I read your reviews and I'm gonna try to write the rest of this as best I can.  
  
"Mmm." Draco moaned as he awoke with a throbbing headache.  
  
As he opened his eyes he took in his surroundings. It didn't seem right! He wasn't in his own bed. Instead he was on a white, firm, uncomfortable bed. There were no silver and green walls, but brownish colored stones. And as he began to think properly he recognized this place. It was the hospital room!  
  
Draco glanced around quickly. Neville was two beds over in what appeared to be a full body cast. The rest of the room seemed bare, with the exception of the far right corner. There was a white curtain around the area blocking his view from whoever was hidden behind. There was a table near it, which held many bouquets, cards, stuffed animals, and other items. Whoever was back there must have a lot of people who cared about them. His table only had two cards.  
  
He picked them up, and looked at them. The covers of both were dark and depressing looking. He was skeptical about opening them, but he did. The first one read. . .  
  
Dear Mister Malfoy,  
  
I am so sorry for what has happened to you. I cannot imagine being in such pain in a time like this. I know how much your games mean to you. Hopefully you'll be well enough to play again in the near future. I am also sorry for your other loss. As for that matter, I'm not even sure if there are any words of comfort I can give you that would actually make any difference. All I can say is that it did not deserve to happen to you two. I truly hope you are feeling better.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Draco quizzically looked over the letter again. What was this all about? Sorry for what happened to him? What games? What could possibly be the other loss? What didn't deserve to happen to what two? Who was the other person?  
  
He picked up the other card and carefully opened it as well. He hoped that by reading the second one he might remember what was going on. He was so confused.  
  
Malfoy,  
  
I know we don't get along well. I know we haven't had the greatest history together, but I think it is time for a truce. It is the only thing to do to help her get better. If we continue quarreling the way we have been these past years it may only prove to worsen her condition. And I would never let anything happen to her. I know she means just as much to you as she does to me. And I'm sorry for what happened to you as well. I know some times I wish you'd disappear, or that I could just turn you into a ferret once more, but I never wished for anything like this to happen.  
  
Ron  
  
Draco read that letter again too. And then it all came rushing back to him, giving him an awful headache. Her? She was his girlfriend. If only he could remember who she was. And that game that Dumbledore mentioned. It must be quidditch. But still he couldn't remember who she was? What happened? And how much had she been hurt. . . whoever she was?  
  
Madame Pince walked into the room with a cup of vile looking medicine. She sat down in a chair by his bed and handed him the cup. Then she pulled out a thermometer, and felt his forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
Draco forced down the revolting liquid. If he didn't she wouldn't leave obviously. And after he finished, ready to gag, he handed her the cup, now empty. And as she turned to leave he called her back.  
  
"Can I help you young man?" She asked.  
  
"I hope so. You see, I'm lost. I'm here and I don't know why. I read those cards over there and I have an idea of what's been going on, but not a very good idea. I know I was in an accident, and so was some girl. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think she was my girlfriend. But I can't remember her very well, and I don't know why I'm here. What happened?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Oh dear. I was afraid of this. No one knows exactly what happened, but something awful it must have been. You were found with her out on the field, both of you unconscious! Now, she's in critical condition. I hope the poor dear recovers. And you might have a slight loss of memory. Now, you say you remember having a girlfriend, but not who she is? And you don't remember what happened?" The woman looked at him curiously.  
  
"Yes." He nodded, not quite sure where she was going with this.  
  
"If reading those cards helped you remember that much, I wonder if seeing her will help you remember everything." She looked back at the corner.  
  
"Please. I don't know what happened. I don't know who she is, but I know she must be special, because I don't trust people easily. And it would mean I must really trust this girl, and I must really care for her, otherwise I wouldn't be seeing her. Do you know how long I've been with her?" He asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know. You can talk to Longbottom when he wakes up. He probably knows more then I do." She brought a wheelchair around and helped him into it.  
  
As he sat in the wheelchair waiting for the old woman to fix the curtains he noticed how his legs hurt. That must be why he couldn't play. And then his heart began to race as she opened the curtains. Who was this girl? He couldn't think of a single girl in the entire school who would want him.  
  
She pushed him over to the side of the bed, and he stared at the girl for a moment. She looked so familiar. She was gorgeous. Beautiful curls hung around her face. Soft, glossy lips. Skin as pale and cold as porcelain. No wonder he had taken to her. But then he looked at her robes. Hers had a lion on it, and his had a snake! He wasn't quite sure what that was, but he realized that their relationship must have been wrong or forbidden. Yet he couldn't remember why.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Madame Pince wondered.  
  
"I'm not sure. Is it ok if I just sit here for a while? I have some things I need to figure out." His eyes never left the sleeping beauty in front of him.  
  
So the woman left his side and exited the room. Draco stared at her for the longest time. He knew that he knew her. Her name was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite get it out. But he refused to look for help. He was determined to get this all on his own.  
  
As he looked her over he began to remember bits and pieces of old memories. From those memories he knew that she was extremely intelligent. She was a little stuck up, or was at one time. She had to be a prefect. He probably tortured her as a child. And up until recently they must have been dating in secret.  
  
In a few short hours he remembered almost everything and had been crying for the last half-hour. He remembered her! He could remember everything but the last twenty-four hours! Why couldn't he remember? How could he possibly sleep, or help at all if he didn't remember?  
  
"Um. . . excuse me sir, but do you by any chance remember me?" A voice quivered from across the room.  
  
Draco stopped thinking so hard for a moment and turned to whomever it was that momentarily desired his attention.  
  
It was just Neville. Probably just checking to see if he was still the same evil person he was for the longest time, or if this was the start of a whole new Draco.  
  
"Yes Neville. Can I help you?" Draco asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if you knew anything about what happened to Hermione?" Neville questioned seriously.  
  
"No. I've been regaining my memory all day. But I'm going to need another potion for that. I can't get that until tomorrow." Draco sighed with regret.  
  
"Well, whatever it is that happened, I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her, even if the rest of the school doesn't believe it." Neville shook his head.  
  
"You know what? The rest of the school can go screw themselves! They don't know jack shit! I love her. I really love her, more then I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. And I don't appreciate you saying loved! It's not past tense! I still love her! And she will make it through this! I promise! You'll see!" Draco shouted and turned back to Hermione and let another few tears trickle down his cheeks.  
  
A/N: Don't you feel so bad for him? I can't even begin to imagine what that would be like. Anyways, Damien in upcoming chapters. I haven't forgotten about our favorite wonder pup! Review please! And suggestions are welcome, although I'm almost finished with the next chapter. 


	26. Discussions with Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with the exception of Damien.  
  
A/N: Ok, next chapter, as promised! I did something the other day that could get me in a load of trouble. So if my parents find out I might have my computer taken away for a while. I'm really sorry guys. So I'm gonna do my best to get this story as close to finished as possible.  
  
Draco stayed up long into the night just staring at her. Over the hours he had recovered every single memory with the exception of the last twenty-four hours. All he could think of as he stared at her was how on earth did I get someone like her? I'm beneath her, and unworthy. How could I possibly have let anything happen to her?  
  
"Young man, I think you should get to bed now. You can see her again in the morning. We want to make sure you have your strength tomorrow." Madame Pince escorted Draco back to his bed.  
  
She left a candle by his table and blew out all the others. She straightened up a little bit before finally leaving.  
  
Draco looked over at the corner. The curtains had been closed, and spells of protection had been placed all over the area, so there was no possible chance of him sneaking a glimpse of her at all during the night. He felt very lonely, and there was no one to talk to. Neville left around noon. Madame Pince went to bed. Hermione, well, there was no chance of anything happening there. He was all alone.  
  
Draco spent another few minutes trying to sort out many thoughts, but soon he had become just to tired to think properly and decided to sleep on it. And as he slept he had a dream. A dream that seemed so familiar, and so real. Like he had lived it before.  
  
There he was, trying to persuade Hermione onto a broom with him. She looked nervous and uneasy. Eventually he got her on it and he took her high up into the air. He showed her the beautiful scenery and smiled at her look of awe and amazement. They were talking when an all too familiar sound rang in his ears and came racing towards them. He recognized it as a bludger and his heart raced. He had to get her out of there! He tried continuously to dodge it but it kept coming and coming. Soon they were hit and she fell. He knew he had to save her, even if he had to die trying. He had assured her before that she was safe and he had broken his word. And just as his hand was a mere inch from hers he too was hit and they both tumbled to the ground. But as he fell, he did catch a glimpse of a hooded figure fleeing the area.  
  
Draco woke up with sweat dripping down his face. He remembered. The entire dream, all of it, it was true. It was his fault. His fault Hermione was in such condition. Draco now felt even worse. He had hurt her.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Draco whispered in her direction.  
  
He closed his eyes in pain and sadness, and then opened them once more. He sighed. Not a sigh of relief. No, he could not feel that way when he had been the cause of harm to his beloved. Yet it was a sigh of understanding. At least now he knew what had happened. At least now he may finally be able to help Hermione, or find the bastard who had attacked her.  
  
"I will find him Hermione. I'll find him and show him just what he's done to you. I'm going to make that weasel pay for this." He clenched his fists.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next couple of days were hard for Draco. He was stuck in the hospital wing, able to move, but still treated as though he was paralyzed. His beloved was ill and unconscious in the bed now next to him. Very few of the other students were sent to the hospital wing, and the few that were there didn't seem to want to converse with him. Which was understandable. Many were scared of him, and most of those who didn't fear him hated him deeply. So he sat there bored and saddened, and he desperately needed to talk to Dumbledore, who was supposedly returning late in the afternoon.  
  
So Draco had a few more hours of solitude. Now, he was normally a creature that generally preferred his privacy (with the exception of being around his girlfriend, which was not much of an option), but when he was forced into solitude he found he didn't care for it the slightest bit.  
  
Madame Pince returned from lunch and brought Draco a tray of food and a few pills instead of the liquid form. He had asked for it his second day. The liquid form was far too much. The pill was small, easy to swallow, and pretty much flavorless.  
  
"Don't worry now dear. You'll be out of here soon enough. Dumbledore reckons you'll be allowed back in classes in about a week or so. We'll decide that when the time comes. Now eat your lunch." She sat the tray down on the table beside him.  
  
"Wait, did you just see Dumbledore? Is he back now?" Draco asked with eagerness.  
  
"Why yes. I believe he returned about an hour or so ago. Why? Do you need to see him?" she wondered as she scrunched her face slightly.  
  
"Yes. It's terribly important. Can I go and see him? I'll come right back." Draco pleaded.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go all that way alone, and I myself can't take you. How about I send for him? Will that due?" She offered.  
  
"Sure." He nodded.  
  
So he wouldn't have the complete privacy he wished for, but he desperately needed to see Dumbledore. It was urgent that he tell him the whole story. He was a very wise and experienced man. Surely he would be able to catch the being responsible for his dear lover's condition.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was about an hour later when Draco looked up to see Dumbledore entering the room. Draco sat up instantly, as he had been slouching before. Dumbledore looked first at the girl no more then three feet from him. His sadness was hard to see, yet still visible. A man of his stature could not let so much emotion show. He had to be strong, for others who needed it. Then he looked over at the boy before him.  
  
Draco felt insecure under the old man's gaze. He felt small and fragile for some odd reason. Like he felt with his father before his days at Hogwarts. Only it wasn't a threatening feeling. Just an odd one.  
  
"Madame Pince tells me you called for me. She said it was urgent." He raised an eyebrow as he pulled a chair up beside Draco's bed.  
  
"It is, and I'm very sorry to have disturbed you sir. But it's about Hermione, and what happened." Draco whispered now, so no one else could hear.  
  
"Really, Madame Pince says you don't remember any of it?" He seemed curious.  
  
"Because I don't want the whole school knowing. We were attacked." Draco looked longingly over at Hermione.  
  
"Ok, start from the beginning then." Dumbledore leaned back ready to listen.  
  
So Draco spent the next five minutes explaining the whole ordeal to the old man in the chair beside him. Throughout Draco's story Dumbledore would pause any movement and it appeared to Draco that he had begun thinking. Thinking of what could have happened.  
  
"And then I tried to save her, but just as I reached her I too was hit, and the next thing I knew I woke up here." Draco sighed, with that awful empty pit in his stomach.  
  
"Do you remember anything at all about what this person looked like. Were they male or female?" He asked.  
  
"Definitely male. He had the shape, and Hermione's heard his voice. And remember, she said it sounded familiar. So it must be someone we know. No one below their fifth year." Draco answered.  
  
"Were you able to see hair color? Eye color perhaps?" He questioned.  
  
"The hood flew off, but I was concentrating on getting Hermione. So I didn't catch the hair or eyes, but I did see glasses." Draco squinted, thinking of Harry.  
  
"Now Draco, I know what you're thinking. There is a good possibility it could be Mr. Potter, but let me remind you that he is not the only student wearing glasses at this school." Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"But it has to be him! He's old enough. He wears glasses. He has reason for doing this, we all know he's practically in love with Hermione! And Hermione said she recognized the voice. Potter is the only one with an invisibility cloak, so he had to be the one who snuck into her room. It is him I'm telling you!" Draco rose above a whisper for a moment or two.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Do not accuse him of crimes you are not certain he committed. Do you know for a solid fact that he did it? Do you know exactly where he was at the moment all of these incidents happened? You are going off your suspicions. Now I know you and Harry haven't always been the best of friends. But let me remind you, that after all he has done to help out Hermione and Ron, he is the last person who would intentionally harm either of them. And Hermione especially!" Dumbledore boomed.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I was out of line. It might now be Potter. But all signs are leading to him. They have been leading to him since the get go." Draco sighed with frustration.  
  
"Just calm down now." The old man patted his shoulder.  
  
"I know. I just want Hermione back, and revenge on whomever did this to her. Is that so unreasonable? Is that so hard to understand?" Draco came close to tears once again, but forced them back  
  
A/N: Good chapter or just an ok chapter? I promise Damien will appear again before the end. And just to let you all know, that if my parents do take my computer away, I'll do my best to update while I'm at my friends house. And if that's not a possibility I'll keep writing on paper and type it up and post it the moment I'm allowed back on. But for the while please continue reading and reviewing. Oh, and I was thinking of later starting a few other stories. What do you think of these pairings? Draco and Ginny? Ginny and Lupin? Lupin and Hermione? Hermione and Oliver? Oliver and Flint? Please choose two! That way I will try to pick one of the two preferred by you guys. Review please! 


	27. Getting Back Damien

Disclaimer: I only own Damien, nothing else in this story.  
  
A/N: sorry this is taking so long. I'm out of school and I'm still busy! Sorry this chapter is so short. I don't like it very much, but it'll have to do. I'm almost done with this story now. With any luck this story will be done in a week or so. Oh, and some really cool news. We might be getting another Mastiff, and if we do can you guess the name? I love that name!  
  
So a few weeks passed and Draco was finally out of the hospital wing, but Hermione however, was not. She was still there, silent, motionless, and basically just a vegetable with a pulse. It was eating Draco up inside. He continued to wish that it was him there instead of her, but he knew that it wasn't going to happen. So he was going to do everything in his power to bring her back.  
  
At the moment he was walking, a little slower then usual, but still making his way towards Hagrid's hut. He was going to get his dog back. Damien was the only other witness to the attacks. He was the only other one who could possibly help Hermione.  
  
Draco walked up and knocked on the large door and heard barking coming from inside. And then the dog became quiet and he was able to hear Hagrid from inside coming towards the door. And when it opened Hagrid had already put a leash on Damien and Damien jumped into Draco's arms.  
  
The dog had grown quiet a bit. He was now almost twice the size of most of the other dogs. There were some almost as tall, or equally as tall, but most remained fairly small. Damien now weighed at least 120! And after having 120 pounds of dog flung at him Draco lost his balance and ended up on the ground with a dog on top of him licking him so much he could hardly breathe. Still, he couldn't get mad at him. The poor thing hadn't seen Draco or Hermione in a few weeks. He was locked up inside Hagrid's all-day and let out to run around for about an hour a day. It must have been torture.  
  
"Poor thing's been very glum these past two weeks. I think he missed you kids. Wouldn't respond when I talked to him. Wouldn't touch his food. He just sat there staring out the window or lying down with his nose pressed to the door. He wouldn't even talk to Fang. And I think Fang took it personally. Now Fang is sad too, and won't go near Damien if at all possible." Hagrid laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry he's been so much trouble. Thank you for looking after him." Draco smiled genuinely at the man for the first time.  
  
"Oh it was nothing. He wasn't any trouble at all." Hagrid smiled in return and then closed his door behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco sat inside his Hermioneless room with his faithful companion. He sat there and stared at the dog for the longest time. The dog stared back at him as if he were trying to understand what Draco was trying to do. Draco was trying to figure out if he should try to use Damien to help him find the guy who put Hermione in the hospital wing or if he should just not try it at all. Although Damien was the only other witness, it might just be a waste of his time, or Damien might just get in the way.  
  
"Damien, I know you probably don't understand me, but I need you. I need your help. If you can understand me give a sign some sort of signal that you understand what I'm saying." Draco pleaded as he sat down next to Damien.  
  
In response Damien barked. Draco wasn't sure if that meant that Damien understood. Or if the dog was just barking for the hell of it like most other dogs. Just trying to confuse him.  
  
"If you understand me bark again." Draco looked at him curiously.  
  
Damien barked one more time. You could almost sense that Damien was annoyed with Draco. He had barked once already. How many times did he have to let the guy know that he did know what was going on and that he did understand him?  
  
"So you know what's going on don't you? Do you know what happened to Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
Damien let his head hang low and he looked down to the floor. Draco took this as a no. He had to be able to give Draco some sort of a clue.  
  
"Did you recognize the scent of the person when he attacked you and Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
Damien barked quite loudly. All Draco could think of was Harry. It had to be Harry. All signs led to him, and now with the help of Damien he would be able to prove that.  
  
A/N: Sorry. that was really crappy. I promise that the end is near. Can you guess who the person is? It might just surprise you. That's all I can say. Review please, and please don't be too harsh on me, and I also realized that it's Madame Pomfrey. I knew it too, but I completely forgot. How stupid of me. Sorry about that guys! 


	28. Caught

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: OMG!!! I'm back! I am really, really sorry it has taken this long. I know I got my stuff back about two or three weeks ago, but man is my life dramatic. All the drama I had in school last year could be combined into one week this year. So I've kinda had a lot going on with my friends and making sure that I keep my grades up. But I'm trying ok.  
  
Another week passed and Draco spent long hours thinking and analyzing every bit of information. He wrote down a list of all possible suspects and contemplated who it could have been. There were many people out to get him, but they were all too scared, too stupid, or just not that bored to think up something this clever. Then he thought about the people who might go after Hermione. There were now many on that list too, but all signs led to Harry.  
  
"Damien, we should go check on Hermione." Draco sighed as he got up from his chair.  
  
They walked down the corridors and headed for the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was away when they entered so Hermione was the only one there. Draco sighed miserably when he saw that her state hadn't changed since the day she entered. She was still unconscious.  
  
"How could anyone hurt anything so beautiful?" He whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
  
He looked down at her, but he received no answer. Not that he had expected one, just that he had hoped for one. He played with a strand of her hair and closed his eyes. He was so sad. He was so lonely.  
  
"Hermione, come back to me." He pleaded.  
  
Then from the entrance of the room he head a noise and then a deep, fierce growl. Draco snapped his head and jolted up. Someone was there. Damien was in attack mode. But he could see nothing.  
  
"Who's there?" Draco called as he strode across the room.  
  
Damien barked loudly and Madame Pomfrey entered quickly. Then a few younger year students who happened to be passing by stopped to witness.  
  
Damien ran down the halls, following the fiend. Draco head heavy breathing and the sounds of shoes rapidly hitting the floor. Someone was there and he had every intention of catching him.  
  
Draco watched Damien leap and the sound of feet stopped. The yelp of a human came from underneath the dog and Draco caught up and hovered.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco demanded as he grabbed a hold of the invisible cloth and yanked.  
  
He was shocked to see Ron Weasley. Hermione's best friend. Ron laughed and shook his head.  
  
"So you finally caught me." Ron smirked mockingly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Weasley?" Draco asked with appalled amazement.  
  
"What do you think?" Ron shrugged as he stood.  
  
"Why? Why would you do such a thing? Hermione is your best friend!" Draco yelled as Dumbledore approached calmly.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, come with me." Dumbledore grabbed Ron by the robes and pulled him towards his office.  
  
Draco and Damien followed not far behind. Draco was livid. The one person he would never expect. How horrible and disappointing. He never would have thought.  
  
"Well now, tell me everything." Dumbledore demanded as he closed the door to his office behind the four of them.  
  
"What is there to tell?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"You bastard!" Draco lunged for him, but found he was paralyzed from the neck down.  
  
Draco snapped his head towards Dumbledore. A hand was held up to keep him in place.  
  
"Now Draco. I understand your fury, but we must get all the facts before a punishment can be sentenced. Now Mr. Weasley, proceed." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Ugh, must we really go through this? You know it was me who did all this. Can you just send me off to wherever now?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, if you do not speak and tell the whole truth, there is little chance that you will escape a sentence in Azkaban. Now why did you do it?" The old man asked.  
  
"You really want to know why? Because I love Hermione. I've always loved her. All these years I've tried so hard to win her over, and he does it in such a short time. And he was an ass to her most of her life! He doesn't deserve her. In the end he'll do far worse to her then I could ever. I can help her out of that coma easily, but who can help her from him when they're married years from now and he's grown tired of her?" Ron spat.  
  
"I may have been an arrogant little shit when I was younger. I'll admit that. But I love her, and I will never let any harm come to her. I will never hurt her. Never." Draco hissed.  
  
"So I left little clues and hints that would make you think it was Harry. It made perfect sense didn't it? The golden boy wanted her, and his enemy, gets her. Harry's never been turned down like this before. You all knew he was furious, and he had motive to do it." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, are you telling me that you blamed your best friend for harming your other best friend because you claim you love her?" Dumbledore arched an eyebrow.  
  
"It sounds crazy I know. I didn't mean for it to get this far. This was supposed to scare them and split them apart. And when they were through she would see just how wrong he was for her. I didn't mean for it to come to this. How did I get this mad?" Ron suddenly became emotional.  
  
It was silent for a moment. And no one knew just what to say.  
  
"Punish me! Yell at me! Beat me! But don't jus sit there." Ron whispered.  
  
"I honestly do not know what to do with you Mr. Weasley. I'm not sure if you have proven that you are crazy or if you have proven that you are homicidal? I do not understand why you did this. You claim you love her, and yet you try to harm her." Dumbledore sighed. 


End file.
